Soul Destroyed
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: COMPLETE Dumbledore did something unforgivable! watch as a now Slytherin Harry joins Voldemort and ends the war. Evil Dumbledore okish Voldemort! slash SSHP mpreg mentioned at end thanks Cherry for editing this! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Soul Destroyed**

Harry went home after his sixth year at Hogwarts. Nothing had happened but Harry knew that Voldemort had to be planning something. It had been far too quiet for far too long. No twinges in his scar or anything. The Order now knew of the prophecy. That, of course included his friends, which had joined before him, without his knowledge. They were never as close as they once were; Ron was always going on about how he was helping the Order to fight the Death Eaters. Harry never went on them as he was not allowed. Apparently he was too important to them for to lose.

Everyone saw Harry withdraw into himself. Everyone had assumed it was for Sirius but only Harry knew it was not. None of them could ever imagine or believe what had happened for him to act the way he was. Harry had started to become broken when the one person he had trusted the most, abused it. And he was not talking about his friends or even his godfather, he was talking about Dumbledore.

Snape had been the same as always, making Harry's life as miserable as possible but he had let the man know how he had felt and after that Snape had still done it. But there was no venom behind it, he sometimes saw the man looking at him curiously. He just wished he would enter his mind and see why he was like that let him see what side he was standing on.

It would not make him feel any better if Snape changed sides he just wish he had that choice, but knew Voldemort would kill him before accepting him. So he had of course, accepted himself to his lonely horrible fate. He would rather die than help a world that had hurt him by letting him return to the abuse of his relatives and the public for demeaning him at every turn. He could not help but agree with Voldemort, muggles did need to be killed and agreed it was wrong to keep a magically capable child with muggles and magical children should be kept in the wizarding world.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Flash back potions classroom

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"Right everyone get your cauldrons on and get started, and Potter don't sit there and destroy another cauldron what self pity you have yourself in will stay outside my class room. I won't have you moping around and I'm hardly going to hold you hand" snarled Snape.

"Piss off Snape!" said Harry finally having enough of his teacher.

"What did you say to me Potter?" hissed Snape.

"Fucking piss off! That's what I said! I'm so fucking sick of your bull shit" he shouted. Half of the class was glad Harry seemed to have found his voice. He had hardly spoken more than two words all day, everyday.

"I can have you expelled for this Potter!" said Snape triumph glittering in his onyx eyes.

"Know what! I don't give a shit! Go expel me. I don't care anymore, you can't make me anymore miserable than I already am! You can all go to fucking hell for all I care and you can find someone else to be your savior because I give in! I quit. I've had enough, I've seen enough and... Grrr the fucking lot of you can go to HELL!" yelled Harry.

Before he knew it, Snape had taken a hold of his arm, and dragged him up to the Headmaster's office. Harry had to stop himself from wincing as the bruises hurt more, with the way Snape was gripping his arm. As well as having to nearly run to keep up with the man, he was stretching his skin making his wounds reopen. Thankfully they were there at the Headmaster's office by the end of it.

"Headmaster I've had enough of Potter; you either do something or I will, I want him expelled!" shouted Severus as he entered the headmasters office.

"Ah Severus what has he done now?" asked Dumbledore his eyes flashing with disappointment. He made it look as if all his teachers had already been up here and complaining about him.

"He yelled at me in front of the whole class headmaster. I want him expelled!" snarled the man.

"You know we cannot expel Harry Potter, Severus. The ministry would be over here in a flash the best we could do it suspend him" said Dumbledore who looked from Severus to Harry.

"Fine, suspend him then! He cannot keep getting away with this, Headmaster" said Severus his voice finally back to the voice he uses all the time.

Harry had shown no emotion when he was being talked about as if he were not there. Not even when the headmaster looked at him in disappointment. Not even when he was told he was going back to the Dursley's, the only thing he would miss would be his bed in Gryffindor dorms room.

"Very well Harry, I have no choice to suspend you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you will continue your education after the summer finishes and join your fellow class mates on September the first. Professor Snape will take you home" said the headmaster. He had no need of Harry Potter as long as he was alive to deal with Voldemort. After that he didn't care what happened to him. And wards would tell him if he was dying before then and he would heal him if was needed.

"Yes sir" his voice cold and devoted of emotion.

Severus Snape didn't get as much satisfaction of Harry Potter being suspended as he thought he would. He had thought the boy would be horrified at being suspended. His perfect self having such a black label against it. But he was none of the sort. All Severus could think about was what was wrong with the blasted boy?

"Get your stuff Potter" said Snape. Sounding pissed off, he had been told to use anything he had to get Harry Potter expelled for his lord. And thankfully he had so he should have pleased his lord. He didn't know what his lord had planned but he didn't care. Or so he thought.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

Climbing up to Gryffindor tower, it took him twenty minutes. Good job he didn't have a lot of things to pack or he would piss Snape off. Not that he minded. He didn't care what happened to him; perhaps his uncle could kill him and finish this stupidness. But he would like to be alive to see them all die for there stupidity, for putting their trust in a sixteen year old boy.

"Slytherin sucks" he said.

The portrait opened admitting him entrance to the common room. Everyone was at class so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. With a sigh he went up the stairs, and collected his mother's photos and other belongings and put them into his trunk. He had found some photos of his mother when he had raided the library. Slamming his trunk shut he shrunk it, He didn't have time this year to get any pain relieving potions, not that he wanted any. He just wanted to die, but not alone. He would have preferred someone who understood him to be there for him when he did die. Funny thing was the only person Harry found he could trust was Voldemort. And the thought of him being there when he died holding his hand was laughable.

"I'm ready sir" said Harry panting as he reached his professor. His eyes totally blank and devoted of emotion. For a second Snape regretted his decision in expelling him before it was gone. He was never going to find out what had been bothering Harry if he was gone.

"Let's go Potter" snarled Snape. He was out and down the steps of the Great Hall before he could blink. And with a sigh Harry followed, he was rather curious to how Snape knew where he lived. If he did then he could not be a spy for Voldemort.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

Snape apparated them to the spot near the wards as it being the only place he could get to. He knew if he walked passed it, he would set the wards off. He was a dark wizard. He did wonder if his lord would be able to break them, he knew his lord was so much stronger than his friend, Lily and Dumbledore. He could remember a time when Lily was his friend, before James and his friends had become involved and changed her way of thinking.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Soul Destroyed**

Harry walked into the house at Privet Drive; he already knew that the wards would not let him out. He had learned that last year, trying to get out he had been nearly electrocuted by them. He had slowly given up after that there was no point in just getting himself hurt any more than he already was.

He knew there was no getting away from Dumbledore; he would make sure Harry did what he was meant to do and then god knows after that. He still had a hard time coming to grips with what the man had done. He did not even want to think about it, the man could have at least obliviated him. At the very moment he did not know whether to be glad he knew what the man was really like or whether it was best being the fool he was and loving the old fool. No, he would rather know the truth his mind said. But in his heart and soul that had been crushed cried for the memory charm, wanting peace.

"Severus come forward, the rest of you leave!" hissed Voldemort. He was going to have power beyond his imagination soon; he just hoped that it was not going to be taken from him. And that fate lay in the mind of the man who was standing waiting on his orders. Severus was his right hand man; he got away with torturing the younger recruits and everything.

"Can I help you my lord?" asked Severus. He had not been feeling right since he had gotten Harry Potter chucked out of school. But he should feel good, but he couldn't even stomach a smile. He was loyal to his lord but he was drawn to Potter in an entirely inappropriate way. That thought made him flush it was the first time he had admitted it.

"Severus is Harry Potter a virgin?" hissed Voldemort.

"What? My lord?" asked Severus remembering his manners.

"You heard perfectly well" hissed Voldemort.

"I do not know for sure my Lord but my guess is yes, anyone sleeping with famous Harry Potter would have it in the news paper within the next day. And the only one I know he has kissed is Cho Chang, it seems he has never had a girlfriend" said Severus.

"Very well Severus. You will brew me the Magic Purity Potion" said Voldemort. That was the potion they used in the dark days to get a witch's or wizards magical powers that they get when they have giving their virginity. Of course it was forcefully taken, and then Voldemort would get what powers Harry was supposed to get when he was seventeen.

"Yes, my lord" he had a feeling it was for Potter, but for some reason he found himself not wanting to brew it, he found himself wanting Potter all to himself.

"And I want the potion that will turn me into my natural form tonight" said Voldemort. Many would think he was a horrible man, and he was, just not as horrible as people seemed to make him. He had never raped anyone, and doing it now he was still not sure if he should. But if he did want more power he would just have to get on with it.

"Yes, my Lord" said Severus. He was glad his lord was wanting into his natural form. He hated the body his lord had right now with the snake like features. It was just disgusting, and he didn't like to look at the snake like man anymore. His friend was just not his body.

"You can go Severus" said Voldemort. He did not even realize his faithful Servant was gone. Or Faithful Friend more like, Severus was not a servant and would never be. He could not be for Voldemort knew Severus was a Master.

Voldemort only wanted muggles never finding out about wizards, wanted peace. Wanted no one to go through what he had gone through when he was younger. He was always beaten by the children at the orphanage. Dumbledore never wanted to seem to do anything about it and he had gone about trying it himself. Of course Dumbledore saw and didn't like and started spouting things about how he was dark. Thus they ended up named Death Eaters, and they began wanting revenge for how the world had turned on them. And they became what they were today. Revenge bent men who wanted to hurt those who had stopped them.

"My Lord your potion is ready" said Severus three hours later. Severus had been surprised to see his lord sitting unmoving and deep in thought when he came back. His Lord was never in thought long and by the looks of it he had been in thought for a good three hours.

"Very good Severus, I shall reward you" hissed Voldemort. Severus knew by tomorrow his bank account will be much heavier or loaded more. Voldemort chugged down the potion, almost gagging it. He knew that Severus never made his potions tasting nice. Not that the man had not tried it's not often people can make them taste better. The sweeteners interact with the potion.

Then Severus watched in awe as his potion took affect. The man he was looking at was Tom Riddle, the nice looking guy. Much better than the ugly looking snake like features that he had just previously had. He could hardly believe that the man he was looking at was actually nearly seventy years old.

"You look great my Lord" said Severus.

"Thank you Severus." said Voldemort. His voice was no longer hiss like and he sounded normal.

"Severus you are my most loyal, I must ask you something and the answer I want should not be because of the person or who and what he is who is parents are or not just the person" said Tom. "Will you do that?" 

"Yes, my lord" said Severus.

"Good, you know I am asking you to make that potion and who for, it was pretty obvious, and I want power I don't want to stoop that low to get it. If I wanted I can just get my followers to get my children from Hogwarts to do it. But I really don't want to stoop so low, and rape someone tell me what you think" asked Tom.

"I do not think what you are doing is right My Lord, not even Harry Potter deserves what you are going to do to him." said Severus.

"He destroyed me!" said Tom.

"No his mother did, he had no say in the whole thing. He could not defend himself, has Harry really ever tried to kill you, for I have noticed that he seemed to defeat you are retreat" said Severus. When he thought of what the headmaster told him he agreed with himself.

"Yes I guess you are right Severus, its that or less power, I need power to do what we need to do and we need to get rid of that old fool and soon" said Tom.

"I agree, it's up to you my Lord. I will go with what you say, I would never encourage you. But Harry is rather attractive and desirable young man" said Severus.

"You like him" said Tom. It was not a question it was more of a statement.

"Somewhat yes, but I have only realized" said Severus.

"When?" asked Tom curiously.

"Since I got him expelled" said Severus.

"Well I will give him to you to play with when I am finished" said Tom.

"I don't think I could do that my lord, as I said no one deserves that?" said Severus.

"Very well Severus thank you, brew that potion tonight, tonight we are going Potter hunting" said Tom.

"Very well My Lord" said Severus bowing before leaving. He did not need to bow but he had gotten into a habit of doing it. Of course if he forgot to do it then no problem.

-0-0-0-0-

Later that night, Tom called all his servants just a few houses away from Harry Potter's house. He had been there for a few days; thankfully his Uncle was on a business trip and would not be back, so more bruises. He was unconsciously using glamour charms to cover them up. He was more powerful then he even realizes. To keep glamour charms up constantly over his entire body, it would drain any ordinary witch or wizard.

Harry fell asleep; he knew this very well may be the last sleep he will get until he goes back to Hogwarts. He did not feel the wards around Privet Drive collapse he did not see Severus Snape enter his room did not even realize he had been put under a sleeping charm as he sank further into the obliviation that had held him. Severus picked Harry up, and whispered a silent apology to the sleeping boy. He may not have liked Harry Potter or James Potter for that matter but would never wish this on anyone. He could not hate his Lord; he had helped him in a time when there was no one else. He just hoped Harry recovered from it, for some reason Severus had a feeling that his Lord would kill Harry after he was done.

"Ah Severus you have him good lets go! Take them to the Dungeons" said Tom. There were three people sitting at the table, the big walrus of a man with a moustache was just home from a business trip.

"Get out of my house and leave my family alone! Take him just leave us!" yelled Vernon. Severus was struck speechless, why would the man say something like that to his nephew? He had been living with them for a long time. They were stunned and the death eaters made there way back to there hide out.

Harry woke up feeling something was wrong, his scar was flaming. Groaning he pressed his hand to his scar, opening his eyes he groaned again. Here he was lying in a circle of death eaters. Closing his eyes he knew he was not going to live another day and a calmness swept over him, he was being freed, freed from the pain and the sorrow that was his life. Perhaps Tom Riddle did have some good in him to actually get this over with quickly.

"Voldemort" said Harry, his voice not betraying any emotion.

"Harry Potter we meet again" said the man.

"Just get it over with! Just let me be unlucky and finish me of quickly" said Harry. When he was lucky, his luck was never good! It would last longer if he was lucky.

"That is not going to happen Potter!" said Tom. He felt guilt coming up to his heart, but squashed it down as quickly as it came. He could not feel like this not now he had to get it done.

"I know" was all Harry whispered but they all heard him. He was just lying there waiting for what the man was going to do, but what the man had planned was not what Harry thought was going to happen.

"Severus administer the potion" said Tom. Harry did not react when he heard the name; he just hoped the potion did not cause him pain. Hope it was a quick pain free death. That was until he saw the potion in the man's hand. Going completely white, he did not want to believe that the man was going to do this to him. Then again if Dumbledore was capable then so was the Dark Lord. 

Severus grabbed Harry, from were he had began rolling over trying to get away from him. All the cuts and bruises were still there and hurt like fuck so he did not get far. Snape sat on his stomach, and fuck did it hurt. Smacking the potion away from the man was no use. His hands were just bound above his head, tilting his head in every direction trying to not take the potion.

"It's no use fighting it Potter, because it will happen one way or another" hissed Snape. On the insides he felt dirty and horrible, the guilt was eating him up inside.

Harry stiffened, what Snape said was true. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. The potion was going to hurt he knew that, closing his eyes in despair his jaw was pried apart and then Snape poured the potion into his mouth put his hand across Harry's mouth before massaging his throat making him swallow the potion. Harry could not stop the tears from leaking from his eyes, he hated his life! He could not die in peace. He was not even aware when Snape got off him, all he was aware of the overwhelming pain that had started coursing through his body.

Screaming he curled into a ball trying to fight of the pain that had tore through him. Tears streamed from his face, God it hurt worse than last time, perhaps because it was not just anyone brewing the potion but a Master that brewed it. His arms over his ears but still bound, he was not even aware that he was begging for it to stop. Snape stood stock still looking down at the form of Harry Potter surprise written all over his face.

"Severus what is going on with him?" asked Tom.

"The Boy is not a virgin my lord, and he has already had the potion before, by the looks of things. He recognized the potion as I went to give it to him, that was when he began backing away" said Severus as an after thought.

"I am going to kill who ever took my chance away! How dare they" hissed Tom angrily. The Death Eaters were saddened they did not get to see the Boy Who Lived taken down a peg or two.

Harry had finally stopped screaming, just lay there limp brow covered in sweat his lips red from the blood he had taken from his lip biting it. He looked far too white and his breathing was labored. His green eyes were closed as he heaved in all the air he could get as his breath evened he fell into a pain filled unconsciousness.

"What are you going to do with him my Lord?" asked Severus curiously.

"We will question him, when he wakes" said Tom.

"Where is he to go until then? And will I heal him?" asked Severus.

"Take him to one of the magic dampening rooms in the manor and make sure he cannot get out. Heal him all you like, just make sure nothing happens when you give him Veritaserum tomorrow" said Tom huffily.

"Yes my Lord" said Severus, picking up Harry gently. He took him to one of the rooms he heard Tom telling the others to go. Instead of taking him to a magic dampening room he took Harry to his room. He had all the potions he needed in there. Lying Harry down, he had known that potion was missing from his private stores. Yet he had not reported it or anything, could it be a Slytherin that had done this? He did not like that little fact. With a sigh he got all the potions he needed, administering them. He would have really liked Harry to be his. A part of him felt a pull, a pull to dominate Harry.

Pulling a chair he sat down, watching Harry. Even in his sleep, Harry's beautiful angelic face was screwed up in pain or fright. Whimpering softly, he watched as Harry curled into a ball, making himself small as possible. Severus gently started carding his hand through Harry's hair, his breath catching in his throat as Harry leaned into the caress as if he longed for affection. Harry seemed to settle down as Severus continued to caress Harry's hair. Severus sat there thinking about what tomorrow would bring. He was never aware that Harry was awake and loving the feeling of someone caring however little to touch him, a touch that didn't hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Soul Destroyed**

Harry groaned as he came around, remembering yesterday. He thought 'perhaps I might just die in peace'. Harry longed for that had to be back and those soothing hands making him feel safe. Something he had not thought would happen in the hands of Severus Snape.

"You got yourself into a right mess haven't you Potter?" said Severus. He had realized Harry was awake as soon as his breathing pattern changed. Of course Severus would have watched him; his breathing had gone even again after a few minutes. No one would have known he was awake, but Severus was a spy and he had been watching him so he knew.

"Why has he not killed me yet?" whispered Harry. Insides he was getting for to be killed, his life was nothing. He just wanted someone to love him and take care of him, but no one would want a broken and beaten Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore had told him so, and he was normally right. He had given in and that's how broken he really was.

"Do you think the Dark Lord will kill you easily after everything you have done?" asked Severus. None of his usual biting venom in his voice was there.

"No, No I did not think I would get away with it" said Harry sadly. He was going to die, and it was going to be probably painful too. He was dying either way so it did not matter, he would still end up in hell. No one like him could end up in heaven.

Severus fell silent wondering what had happened to the spirit in the boy. I mean he used to have that spark or arrogance and defiance that had desire running through his body. After his godfather had died he had changed, he was withdrawn and becoming a bitter angry young man that he was now.

Harry just lay there, getting rest while he could without hurting. 'Strange, I don't hurt anymore why would they heal me? To torture me longer make me suffer' thought Harry. He did not even realize he had fallen asleep again; he was woken up to someone hissing in pain.

"Well let's go Potter, the Dark Lord wants you" said Severus. Harry, wanting nothing but death did not struggle when Severus dragged him up. His arms were bound behind him. What was the point in trying to escape? Dumbledore had made sure he knew nothing and learned nothing. So nothing could help him.

They were near the Dark Lord's chambers before they knew it. They were not questioning him in the torture chamber for Malfoy, Snape and the Dark Lord were the only ones that were going to be there.

"Potter, awake at last" said Tom. Harry had to stop himself from looking at the man; he looked exactly like Tom Riddle from the chamber of Secrets. Looked quite like Harry if he had back hair, and they were more alike than they would ever admit to themselves.

"Just get this over with" said Harry, his body felt like just shutting itself down. He did not even resist when he was kicked in the back of the legs. He just fell to the floor with a thud. Severus himself was confused again, why was the stupid boy not fighting? It was like he wanted to die' was all Severus could think. His eyes widened what if Harry really wanted to die? Something must have happened. The death of the boy's godfather could not have hurt him that much! He had not known the man for gods' sakes a few letters here and there.

"Severus administer it" said Tom.

Harry stiffened at those words; he would rather die than have the potion poured down his throat. He was not even sure he wanted to look at what it was, but he was sure they were not going to kill him. Why would Voldemort want him dead and not let his Death Eaters see his victory over the great Harry Potter? Simple he was not going to kill him, he was not as stupid as many people made him out to be. He just didn't want them to pay any more attention to him than they already do. He knew as soon as it touched his mouth what it was, Veritaserum. Dumbledore had used it and the next week his Uncle was tortured for touching Harry after all he had taken great power from under Dumbledore's nose. But he knew he could not kill the man and had left it at that.

"Who did you have Sex with?" asked or more like Snarled Tom.

"No one" it was true he had not had sex, he had been raped.

"Who forced you to take the Potion?" asked Tom.

"Can't answer" came the reply. Dumbledore had made sure that Harry was spelled, not even Veritaserum could get the truth about what Dumbledore did to Harry.

"Grrr… Severus what will I do with him?" yelled Tom.

"I do not know my Lord," said Severus.

"Give him the anti-dote" snarled the man. Looking like he was going to torture someone, and torture someone he did, pointing his wand at Harry he yelled.

"Crucio" yelled Tom.

Harry sat there withering on the floor; he knew what the man was trying to do. Break the so called memory charms that he thought was on him. But there was no memory charm to come off. He was spelled he could not talk about what had happened to him unless the person knows. Not even Veritaserum could get the truth Dumbledore's spell worked that good.

"Crucio" yelled Tom again after taking it off for a few minutes.

"STOP My Lord! Or you won't get anything from him!" Severus yelled. Something had stirred inside of him when he had seen Harry withering under that curse again. It was driving him up the wall wanting to protect Harry but not being able to.

"Stuff this Legilimens" yelled Tom.

Tom delved into Harry's mind with such force, that it broke the spell that Dumbledore had put on his mind. And he was only in there two minutes but to Voldemort and Harry it felt like forever. Once he was out he stood on shaky legs before getting to the bathroom before spewing his load.

Severus had watched as his Lord invaded Harry Potter's mind. Harry started screaming and begging, at an unseen force. He soon fell unconscious, not even five seconds later. About one minute and half later Tom came stumbling from Harry's mind. He had a face of pure horror disgust and looked positively green. They watched; they as in Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord, are you alright?" asked Severus wide eyed. Handing his Lord a towel and a cold ice filled water to wash the sickness away. He had never seen his Lord act this way, what he must have seen had to be pretty bad Malfoy thinking the exact same thing. To actually puke his guts up Severus frowned wondering what he had seen.

"Do I look alright!" snapped Tom. Gods he knew Severus was intelligent and knew that Severus knew it was a stupid question. He was also embarrassed about acting like this in front of his followers.

"I'm sorry my Lord" said Severus stiffly.

"It's ok Severus" said Tom with a sigh. He did not want or had not meant to take it out on Severus.

"What did you see?" asked Lucius curiously.

"Crucio" yelled Tom. He could hardly believe that man, asking cruelly what he had seen in Harry's mind. He was not like Severus at all; he only wanted power Tom knew Lucius would leave his side if there was someone stronger than him out there.

"I'm sorry my Lord" said Lucius. Panting he got up and kissed the hem of his Lords robes. He hated that Severus never had to do this, and hated the fact that the man never seemed to do anything wrong for punishment.

"What did you see My Lord?" asked Severus. Giving the man the respect he deserved, even he had not been able to get through Harry Potter's mental shields in ages.

"What I saw makes my life look like the life of a king" said Tom. He wished he could oblivate the memories of the pain. The anger, the fear the acceptance the heart ache and disbelief that someone he trusted with his life would do that.

"But no one can have a worse life than us My Lord" said Severus in shock. Severus of course was abused by his father and Tom was abandoned both had similar life's.

"Trust me when I say Severus we are lucky fuckers" said Tom with a dry bitter chuckle.

"What could be worse?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"Think Severus" said Tom. He did not feel like telling them, but he knew by the end of the night he will have told them anyway or Severus perhaps.

"I'm clueless My Lord, he has lost his Parents and his Godfather, his Guardians look after him treat him like a Prince he is" said Severus. The memories he had pulled from Harry's mind were ones that were of his cousin bullying him, so he doesn't know.

"Lucius go and purchase healing potions and pain relievers as well as salves now, I need them now go Severus doesn't have time to brew them" said Tom.

"Yes, My lord" said Lucius. Bowing he was out and apparating to Diagon Alley. He had gotten off again, thanks to Fudge. Of course Draco had been walking around again as if he owned the place. But Harry had not given the boy a second glance.

"What happened my Lord what did you see that could horrify you and make you sick?" asked Severus.

"Well you see Harry Potter is as much...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Soul Destroyed**

"Harry Potter is as much a pawn in the war as you are" said Tom.

"No, Potter has followed them willingly so he is not a pawn" said Severus.

"That's were you are wrong Severus, Harry wants nothing to do with this war and never has. He knows it's not his fight. Or more like refuses to see it, he knows Dumbledore is using him until he has outlived his usefulness" said Tom.

"Did you uncover an oblivate?" asked Severus. He just hoped Harry would recover from what ever his Lord was telling him. He was going to ask Tom if he could keep Harry, he would like to show Harry just how nice he could be.

"He was not Oblivate just silenced" said Tom.

"What is it my Lord?" asked Severus getting totally annoyed with the bloody useless talk, he wanted to know what had happened to his Harry. Yes, His Harry he would make sure Harry was his and no one else's.

"Dumbledore raped Harry Potter, for his magic." said Tom.

"What?" asked Severus hoarsely He knew Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard but felt that there was no way in hell that Dumbledore would stoop so low?

"That's right, and not just that, he silenced Harry when he was screaming under the pain of the potion! If he had read everything properly he would have realized that he was already taken and it was on the night his Godfather died too the things the man said to him it sickens me" said Tom. His face showing just how sickened he really was,

"So Dumbledore got his powers then my Lord? And you going to be able to kill him?" asked Severus.

"No one got his powers because the person who done it was a fucking muggle and Harry Potter was only SEVEN YEARS OLD!" yelled Tom.

"A muggle?" asked Severus a look of utter revolution on his face.

"Not any muggle his Uncle, and it has been constant ever since, when Dumbledore saw Harry kissing Cho Chang he knew he would have to act and act he did he of course did not let Vernon Dursley get away with it, he tortured the man and Harry knows all about it" said Tom.

"My Lord, could I possibly negotiate with Harry?" asked Severus. He was going to give the boy a choice that would affect the rest of his life.

"And Dumbledore knows or is suspicious and thinks you are on the Dark Side. He told Harry so; of course Harry could not talk about it or tell you. So he had to sit back and watch, thinking Dumbledore was going to kill you" said Tom.

"He does?" frowned, Severus. He was so sure he had been careful what had he done to make the man suspicious of him? Nothing that he could think of unless he just wants to upset Harry all the more, "Seems like it and I don't think it would take you long to get Harry on the side of dark, he wants someone to look after him and wants nothing more than to be himself our side can give him that in one swoop, something Dumbledore refused to give Harry. But he will have to take the charms of him, he doesn't look quite like a hero underneath them also Dumbledore has done something unforgivable. It's your call do you still want him?" asked Tom.

"Yes." was Severus immediate answer

"Good then go and look after him" said Tom. Giving his permission for Severus to leave, Severus let out a sigh before carefully picking Harry up, thinking 'He hardly weighs a gallon' was all he could think. 'Or a sickle for that matter, mind you I have watched he has hardly eaten anything since his godfather died and his relatives probably don't feed him! One thing for sure I will enjoy killing the fucking Dursley's and I will let Harry watch I'm sure he will enjoy the revenge he can get on them' he thought.

And before he knew it he was in their quarters. Yes, their Harry was his. No one would fight him because of his position and because he is the best dueler there is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Soul Destroyed**

Harry was put down on a bed, and Severus quickly got to work. First he poured an anti Cruciatus potion down Harry's throat. Before starting to heal his worst wounds, He could not do all of them, not wanting for Harry to wake up, totally healed and realize someone had undressed him during the night. He wanted to gather as much trust he could from the broken teen, he wanted to watch Harry spread those wings he could see that had been clipped. He cursed Dumbledore to hell and back again for what he did to Harry. He was just glad that he had willingly given him up. He was a powerful wizard there was no denying it, he just preferred making his potions.

Putting a charm on Harry that would alert him when Harry woke up, he went to bed too. He did not want to scare Harry when he woke up to find his Potions Master sleeping with him. The charm would wake him up, and he would be out of the bed before Harry was even awake properly. He just hoped that Harry would not wake quicker than him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

The alarm was what woke Severus Snape at six o'clock in the morning. He was used to getting up at that time, whether it was at school or home. School for classes and home to make his so called 'family's' breakfast before he was beaten into the next week.

Severus like he said was out of the bed within seconds and waiting on Harry to wake up properly. Harry stirred before blinking sleepily, confusion filled him until he remembered that Voldemort had broken into his mind and destroyed the spell Dumbledore had put on him. Harry did not know whether to be glad or to cry. The man now knew, with a sigh he decided he was neither. He was just content that it was not trapped inside him anymore.

He felt better than he had ever in a long time. His torn insides still hurt like he was burning from inside out. Curling up into a ball he just wanted to sleep to stop the pain from getting to him. He knew he was going to be in pain again soon, Tom Riddle was obviously not finished with him. Why would the man want to give him an easy death just because he knew? He would not it was as simple as that.

"Glad you joined the living Harry" said Severus.

Harry stiffened before peaking open an eye looking pretty shocked. "Say that again?" he asked as if he could hardly believe his ears.

"Glad you joined the living Harry" repeated Severus.

"You called me Harry?" said Harry looking at Severus as if he was an alien, a very ugly alien from one of his cousin's comic magazines.

"Yes" said an impassive Severus.

"Why?" asked Harry his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was totally wary of his professor he had never acted like this before. He had not looked at him with anything but disdain and hatred. It just occurred to him right there and then that Severus had been the one to lead them to his home.

"You led them to my home so you really are a Death Eater" said Harry in a small bit of anger and realization. Harry did not know whether to be happy and glad or disappointed that he had thought wrong. He had deep down thought the man was with Dumbledore. Thought he really spied on Voldemort for Dumbledore.

"Yes" said Severus stiffly. Wondering how it had taken Harry so long to realize that was what had happened. Mind you mused Severus 'Pettigrew has been in Privet Drive he too knew where it was or if he had any brain he would have more like.

Harry fell silent after that, inside he was a hail storm of emotions. None of the emotions were on his face. It was Severus Snape that had unknowingly gotten him out of his abusive Uncle's home. Unbeknown rescued him from Dumbledore's grip. Voldemort had totally destroyed the wards or he would have ended up back at the garden of his Aunt and Uncles. Well he certainly could not call them that the disgusting obese pig. He could think of a lot more but right now he was just too tired to do such a thing.

"I have a proposition for you Harry" said Severus. He had been watching Harry's face for any hint of his feelings. But to his surprise he could not read him at all. He found himself proud of the mask that the boy had up, but then he thought. 'What if this is the real Harry?' then he mused I think I will get on with this Harry.

"What?" asked Harry. Curiosity in his voice, Harry had not expected that coming from the man's mouth that was for sure.

"Join the Dark Side, be my submissive and live, I think you already know the alternative if you chose the light side" said Severus softly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he was unprepared for Harry to start laughing himself silly.

"Why would you want that? To break me more? Well I'm already broken I cannot be broken anymore than I already am" said Harry bitterly.

"I do not mean it like that Harry" said Severus with a sigh he realized that it would take Harry a lot longer to trust him. "I want to look after you, help you spread your wings something that you were not allowed" said Severus. He kept his distance from Harry and didn't try anything.

"I don't want to plus you would want something from me no one has ever asked for anything but something in return." said Harry. He wanted to die; he felt it was well past his time. He wanted rid of the burdens the guilt and the shame that coursed through him day and night. He had gone past hope of someone ever loving him; he knew his friends did not. They only liked him because he was famous Harry Potter and they got fame being around him.

"I admit I want something in return, I want your submission, obedience and your heart" said Severus. He did not say anything about Harry saying no, to Severus that was not an option.

"And I cannot give you any of them, I have been obedient far to long and want free from it even if it means death. My heart is long ago broken and no one could ever heal it, I won't let it. And submission has already been beaten into me and I want to break free. Just let me die if you want to help" said Harry. He had left hope rise in side of him, before he squashed it down. He did not want to be betrayed again and again. His heart could not take anymore abuse and betrayal. He could not let anyone past his defenses again never, he had let Dumbledore and see what happened? He had been betrayed in a way he never even had nightmares about.

Severus was getting desperate now, then he thought about away to get Harry to want to live. He knew what he was about to do and saw was cruel but he did not want Harry to want to die. He knew the boy had been betrayed again and again and he swore if Harry agreed he would make sure that he never betrayed the young man. He knew it would push Harry over the edge completely, so he started saying what he had been thinking.

"So you are going to let Dumbledore and your Uncle win? I'm sure they will be laughing when you let Voldemort do to you what they have wanted to do for a long time now. Will I let Voldemort send them bits of your body, I'm sure they will be happy to receive it" snarled Severus.

"NO!" yelled Harry as soon as Severus had asked him if his Uncle and Dumbledore win. He had never given up not wanting them to have the pleasure of seeing him give in. he would rather die than let Dumbledore and his Uncle see him give in, he had a strength in him that no one else had. Any other ordinary child would have broken beyond any ones reach if they went through what Harry had. Harry was strong Severus knew this he just needed a base to want to survive. Even if it is just to spite his Uncle and Dumbledore. But he would hopefully give Harry more reason to live than he does right now.

"Is that really what you want?" asked Severus. He just hoped and prayed that this would get some fight back into the boy.

"No" said Harry tears coming unwanted to his eyes. He had not cried for a long time, he had thought tears were a weakness.

"Then accept this, I swear on my wizard honor that I will not hurt you in any way not intentionally unless you deserve it" said Severus. He went over to where Harry was and took Harry's hands in his. He did not like the fell of how cold Harry was he was stiff as a board. It took him a minute to realize Harry was hurt and had been for a long time.

"It doesn't matter, I'm broken I'm of no use" said Harry. The hope in his heart was back and no matter what it would not be pressed down. He did not want to hope that's someone would want him. There was always something they wanted in turn.

"Your not broken Harry, your fine and perhaps a little hurt but you will heal in time" said Severus softly.

"What do you want? I have nothing to give you. Even if I did I've been used so many times that I would never do it willingly" said Harry he never once met Severus eyes. He did not want to see the man's disgust at him not even being able to get it up.

"I do not mean it like that Harry; I want to take care of you. I just hope in time that you will come willingly," said Severus. Harry was a very desirable young man and he would like him to come willingly to him. He would not force him that is something he would not do.

"I-I can't" stammered Harry. He wanted to believe him wanted it so badly, but he did not want to. Didn't want to hope that someone loved him, or that someone will not hurt him. All he had known in his short live was pain, fear, betrayal and death. He had never experienced joy, awe, love, happiness or what it was to be held cuddled and kissed or anything.

Severus had been watching him the whole time, he knew Harry was wavering. He knew that Harry wanted this but his heart and mind body and soul was telling him no. no, that he would be betrayed again. He knew Harry as a boy or more like a young man wanted to feel safe and feel loved. Sitting on the bed, Severus brought the young man into his arms. He felt the shaking but did not stop cuddling Harry to himself and started rocking back and fourth and one last attempt he begged.

"Please". He so wanted something or more like someone in his life. To make his life worth while, fixing Harry would be hard this he knew but wanted to. He wanted to watch the light side loose. And wanted them to know what their Headmaster had done. To what he considered his, or who he wanted to be his.

"You won't force me? Won't hurt me?" said Harry timidly.

"Never Harry, Never" said Severus. His voice telling him how serious he was, his voice was cold and hard when he said Never. He wanted Harry to believe him and he would. He was happy when Harry did not move from his embrace but moved in. yes, was all Severus could think. Yes, Harry was going to be his.

"What side are you really on?" asked Harry. He did not want a Master on the side of light, and he knew what the man wanted him to be he was not stupid. A submissive was someone who did what they were told and had a Master. To help them grow and spread there wings.

"The Dark Side" said Severus without hesitation. He was not going to lie to Harry and he was going to make sure his submissive knew everything. And had everything he would ever or could ever want.

"Ok, I submit" said Harry sounding exhausted. But Severus could feel the strength rolling off of Harry and realized Harry wanted to live. To prove all the others wrong, that made him smile. Harry no longer wanted to die, feeling more content about everything he whispered.

"Sleep for now, I would give you a dreamless sleep. But you know it's not good for you to have it all the time. Sleep you need the strength I will heal you when you are awake." said Severus.

"Thank you" said Harry. Even that saying was strange to Harry's ears. He was not used to thanking anyone. Everyone had after all only caused him pain and hurt, there was no pleasant memories at all.

"Sleep" repeated Severus again. Although he had a smile on his face, he knew he was the first person to hear those words from Harry. With meaning behind them anyway, if he had thanked anyone it would have probably been dull and lifeless.

Harry snuggled in, and with a sigh fell into a dream filled sleep. Full of hope and awe for a future, where he saw himself with good clothes and getting revenge from those who had hurt him, and living his life to the fullest, and for the first time in a long time he had a slight smile on his face. Perhaps he was not as broken as he had first thought' was all Severus Snape could think. As he saw the smile, tucking Harry in, he went to the other side of the room and asked for breakfast from a house elf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Soul Destroyed**

Harry slept through another day; Severus for most part was always near by. The traits of a Good Dominative, Severus had not thought Harry would sleep so long but he did. He was just beginning to worry about him, and try to wake him up when the boy in question started stirring.

"Morning" said Severus when he saw that Harry was alert enough to know he was not in danger.

"How long was I asleep sir?" Asked Harry sleepily.

"A whole day Mr. Potter" said Severus.

"Please call me Harry sir," asked Harry.

"Very well then, Harry." said Severus.

"Thanks" said Harry.

"Your welcome" said Severus smiling softly something no one had seen in a long time.

"Well let's get you into the bath," said Severus.

"I want to talk about things," said Harry wearily. He did not want to go stomping headfirst and find himself in hot water.

"Bath first then talk," said Severus.

"But" argued Harry.

"You will feel better relaxed," said Severus trying to get Harry to comply.

"Fine" said Harry.

"Let me just go and run the bath then," said Severus.

He came back out five seconds later, the sound of running of water following him. Getting towels and that ready, he did not want to leave Harry in the water himself. He was still weak and a couple of minutes under there then he would be dead.

"I don't need carried," said Harry as Severus went to scoop Harry up.

Anyone who had seen how Severus was acting would be stunned; Harry himself was but did not show it. He was used to hiding his true emotions he usually acted all emotional because it was expected of him. Now it was not he was getting used to not putting on as he called it 'his golden boy's emotion'.

"Fine, get yourself so exhausted that you fall asleep in the bath," said Severus smoothly.

"Fine" grumbled Harry.

Harry had never been cared for and would not admit it he liked before cared for. Wrapping his arms around Severus, who then picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Putting him on the toilet seat he took the night clothes off he had put on him.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Harry remembering what he had been wearing before he had been rescued.

"They are not yours they are your obese cousins and they are gone, as soon as we can I am taking you out and you are going to get a whole new wardrobe," said Severus.

"Clothes? Me?" asked Harry stunned.

"You deserve them as much as everyone else Harry you know that deep down. Plus if you want your money you will have to get it, Dumbledore will end up taking it if he knows you are on the Dark Side. And the goblins will not be able to do anything about it. You can transfer it into the personal Snape vaults. Something that the Minister or Dumbledore do not know about." said Severus.

"Did the Potters have one?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, there line doesn't go that far on back," Replied Severus.

"How long is the Potter line?" asked Harry.

"You don't know?" asked Severus shocked.

"I don't know anything apart from that I have a small vault full of money that should do me until I am seventeen" said Harry confused.

"The son of a bitch" swore Severus angrily.

"What?" asked Harry knowing something was wrong.

"He has been keeping your vaults from you Harry, the Potters may not have a long line but they are rich, all of the Potters well most of them had been Aurors. So they are the second perhaps third richest pureblood there is, behind the Snape's and Malfoy's," said Severus.

"You mean I'm rich, but why did the goblins not tell me?" asked Harry confused.

"Probably whoever is looking over your account has been bribed with gold to keep quiet" said Severus talking a guess, his guesses are usually correct.

"They would do that I thought they were neither dark nor light and hated thieves?" asked Harry.

"Most of them do, and most of them are. There is always an odd one," said Severus as he put Harry in the bath before getting in behind him.

"No" panicked Harry as soon as Severus started to get in.

"Calm down Harry, my shorts are still on, they won't be taken off its ok calm down," said Severus.

Harry seemed to calm at those words, he calmed down the shaking stopped and so did the racing heart. Severus made sure that his hands were always at Harry's side not touching him at any time.

"Can I wash you Harry?" asked Severus slowly.

Nodding his head, he knew he was going to have to get used to it. As soon as the sponge touched him, he could not help but flinch. He was never one for contact even more so since the whole Dumbledore incident. Severus washed Harry softly making sure that Harry did not begin to panic at all. Harry continued to flinch at the contact but leaned in all the same. Smiling he continued he asked a question that had been bothering him for some time now.

"Why did you never leave? You know you have the money, why did you never leave. I mean you could not tell anyone so what? Why not just leave?" asked Severus.

It confused him he knew that was what he would do if it were him. He would get out of there and away from the damn war. He felt like shaking Harry for even wanting to stay at his relatives. Even worse for never trying to get away from Dumbledore.

"I couldn't" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus frowning.

"I…the wards they stopped me from getting out they always have ever since first year," said Harry.

"What do you mean what did they do?" asked Severus. He did not know of any wards that kept the person getting out. Wards to stop people getting in yes, wards to stop them getting out no.

"I think Dumbledore twisted them around, instead of people not getting in I could not get out. I'm not sure, I only found out that it was Dumbledore's magic a while ago," said Harry.

"I will speak to the Dark Lord he may be able to help" said Severus.

"I'm not going to have to get the mark and serve him?," said Harry scared of the answer.

"No, you can't be marked against your will. Plus me and no other will ever mark you. You are mine and I won't let anything happen to you," said Severus.

"What if he gets mad at you for not letting me be marked?" asked Harry.

"He won't kill me Harry, he is not as bad as you or anyone else thinks. Plus I am his best Potions Master in the whole of Britain do you honestly think he would kill me?" asked Severus curious.

"I'm not sure. I'm not used to doing this," said Harry.

"Doing what?" asked Severus confused about what the last thing meant.

"Well talking calmly about Voldemort for one, and I am not used to talking about him or what he's like at all. He did try to kill me as a child a defenseless one at that. His actions speak louder than his words," said Harry softly cringing as if he expected hit for his words.

"Ah, well he did not want to kill anyone but would if they stood in his way. He offered James Potter to move away, he wanted you killed that night and no one else all because of Dumbledore," said Severus.

"What do you mean because of Dumbledore?" asked Harry angrily.

"He told me to take the prophecy to the Dark Lord and I told him. Lily was one of my friends and if I had known that it would have lead to then I would never have given him it," said Severus.

"It was HIS fault?" spat Harry.

"Yes"-said Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Soul Destroyed**

"I can't believe I am hearing this, why did you never tell me sooner?" asked Harry sounding so confused and angry at the same time.

"How could I he had molded you to see the Grandfatherly man do you honestly think that if I told you, you would have believed me?" asked Severus sounding annoyed.

"I guess I would not have believed you," said Harry with a sigh.

"There is your answer then" said Severus "And only when Tom told me about you being hurt by Dumbledore did I realize you did not love the headmaster anymore. Here I am telling you everything that I know," said Severus still washing Harry softly.

"There is nothing I can do now" shuddered Harry.

"You do know there is away for you to get your magic back don't you?" asked Severus he knew Harry would refuse to do it.

"Really? How?" asked Harry his eyes brightening.

"By having sex with a virgin girl" said Severus.

"No" said Harry refusing straight away.

"And what if I were to force you? You deserve to reach your full potential," said Severus.

Harry stiffened at those words and could not help but think 'will anyone ever stop using me?' he knew he would do what Severus asked. He did not want to end up in the hands of Voldemort and thanks to Severus; he did not want to end up dead. He did not want his Uncle and Dumbledore to have any satisfaction of knowing that he was dead.

Harry's head was turned around Severus having taken a hold of Harry's chin. He said softly to him "Harry you are going to have to realize that there is neither good nor evil only power" said Severus rubbing his thumb over Harry's chin.

"That's not true I am good I will never be evil," said Harry nearly in tears. His life had just been one emotional roller coaster after another.

"You will soon realize that no one really cares, the whole Order probably knows what Dumbledore done. They know what kind of man he is and the people in the Order are like that too. They only want power they are nothing for anyone else they sacrificed you so Dumbledore could have more power. The Order must have been furious that you had already been taken Harry," said Severus.

"I know," muttered Harry so softly. There was no need to shout because Severus was only inches away from Harry.

"How would you know?" asked Severus confused.

"They were always outside the barrier they knew I would try and get away someone magical being there makes the wards stronger," said Harry tears running down his face.

"Oh Harry, then there must have been an order member at the house so we are already found out crap" said Severus closing his eyes.

"Actually you came when Dung was on duty and he was probably drunk I had been going to try again and escape that night. I somehow fell asleep when I did not mean to" said Harry looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah and you think you would have gotten through?" asked Severus curious.

"No, No I don't think I would have ever been able to get out. To be totally honest I think the wards were attached to my magical signature and blood," said Harry.

"I see," said Severus seething and not bothering to hide it.

Harry could feel the anger radiating from Severus; he could feel the magic and could not help but whimper. He would never have magic like this man did, all because of his Uncle and Dumbledore.

"I'm not mad at you Harry, but the wards getting forced down around your house by Voldemort could have killed you. They should have actually perhaps its something to do with Tom taking your blood in the ritual getting his body back," said Severus.

"Oh" was all a stunned Harry could stutter out.

"Come on then lets get you out" said Severus telling Harry in a way the conversation was over.

Lifting Harry up out of the bath, Harry could not help but snuggle into the man. No one had ever looked after him before. He realized he liked the feeling more than anything in the world. He knew right there he was doomed he knew that he would do everything Severus ever told him to do just to be in that hug. To be touched by Severus he would do anything.

"Here drink this" said Severus putting a potion into Harry's hand.

Harry resultantly drank the potion, which took affect immediately. Feeling himself, falling under the affects of a sleeping potion. Severus put Harry into the bed snuggling him in. Harry then curled into a ball Severus did not change it knowing that was how Harry slept. Pressing a kiss onto Harry's head he walked out he had his lord to see.

-----

"My lord I need a girl aged about fourteen years old that has magic she has to be a virgin," said Severus as he walked in.

"Why Severus? I thought you have someone to partake in," said Tom with a smirk.

"I won't rush Harry into anything My Lord. He will come to me when he is ready but his magic is going to kill him. The wards that Dumbledore had up will slowly kill him; he truly made sure Harry would not get away from him. This way if Harry had sex with a girl then his magic will mature and he will be an adult and get his magic back," said Severus.

"I don't think Potter will agree to this somehow Severus," hissed Tom.

"He won't there is nothing he can do, I will make him do it with or without his consent he will understand some day," said Severus truthfully.

"Very well Severus, I will give you what you want I will let Lucius start a raid and bring you back someone," said Tom softly.

"Thank you my Lord" bowed Severus.

"How is he Severus?" asked the Dark Lord. Harry Potter was no longer the enemy; and he was not going to keep treating him as such.

"He is coping my Lord, learning bit by bit. That the Order is not as pure and light neither is Dumbledore. Although he had knowing partly what they were like, the Order members stay out side the house keeping Harry in practically taunting him when they left and arrived" said Severus angrily.

"Good perhaps everything will go fine in the end" said Tom happily.

"I am hoping my Lord," said Severus.

"Dumbledore has a family stashed away," said Harry's voice it was timid as he walked in.

Severus gestured him to come over, he had a feeling that Harry had been addicted to sleeping potion; they probably no longer worked on him anymore.

"Where?" asked as shocked Lucius. Voldemort and Severus were shocked too they had thought that Dumbledore had no other family.

"He has a granddaughter, his daughter had her with a pure blood man, of course after he had given him grandchildren Dumbledore and his daughter killed him. The children are growing up under Dumbledore and his daughters influence." Harry croaked out.

"How old are the children?" asked Tom his eyes narrowed.

"They are well old now, they have never been out I don't think they can. I'm not sure but I think the Order know and got the children pregnant or making another heir for the family" said Harry.

"Do you think Dumbledore raped the woman until she bore an heir? And that the other woman has no idea about it?" asked Severus. He could read Harry easily.

Harry gave a jerky nod.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Tom not having much hope in finding out.

"England not far from your father's home, under spells but not Fidelus" said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked an awed Tom, Lucius did not think he could speak nothing came out. Severus however was looking down at his lover in pride.

"When he tried to you know the Potion connected us and I got information but not a lot before the connection was broken I was in to much pain to concentrate" shuddered Harry.

"This is perfect, revenge against Dumbledore," said Lucius gleefully finding his voice.

"Yes, the best revenge I can think of is to let him know what it is for your family to die" said Harry a glint in his eye. They could tell he was talking about Dumbledore as if he was there, hopefully they would be rid of the Dumbledore line for good.

"We will gather out troops tonight and hit hard, of course do not kill any of them. I will enjoy watching them die," said Tom.

"Yes My Lord," said Lucius and Severus, Lucius bowed Severus however did not. Harry was now leaning against him. It was obvious that it had knackered him out getting down there.

"I will be ready tonight My Lord" said Severus lifting Harry up carefully.

"Yes you better be" said Lucius.

"You would not want to miss the fun," said Tom ignoring Lucius' comment for now.

"What if it's a lie? And not reliable?" questioned Lucius.

"That's were you are wrong, he had his mental shields right down. He knew that we would question his loyalties and whether the information was reliable or not" said Tom with a smirk. The boy was clever he would have to agree with that not that he had thought the boy was anything but. With Dumbledore or not he had managed to escape him many times. It did not matter what he said about Dumbledore helping him at the graveyard in the boys fourth year; he knew Dumbledore had never really helped Harry. Harry had escaped and defied him all on his own for some reason he was glad for these turn of events.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Soul Destroyed**

Harry and Severus slept until night time, Harry under the covers and Severus on top. Harry had nearly burst into tears when he had gotten into the room. He was still that scared of everyone that he did not even let someone touch him. Severus knew this was going to be a long hard journey he just hoped they both got through it.

Severus hissed in pain as the mark on his arm burned, Harry woke up gasping in pain, clutching his forehead. He knew that Harry had somehow connected to Voldemort he did not know that it was every Death Eater meeting he felt it.

"Come on" said Severus getting up, he did not bother getting his robes on.

He had taken his work robes off and was just in a white t-shit and a plain black pair of jeans. A snake slithering down the bottom of them, the students at school would have fainted upon seeing him like that. Harry however did not seem to care, if anything he liked them. If the way he was looking at Severus was any way, he felt, Severus would say he was jealous.

Harry had been jealous; he had always wanted clothes or things of his own. Somehow, no matter how much money he had, he never really owned anything. The jeans were the nicest piece of clothing Harry had ever seen. He had never looked at anyone apart from Ron so compared to Ron's Severus' clothes were gorgeous.

With a sigh Harry got up too, fully dressed he did not have to waste more time. The mark burnt again, making Harry frown the man had never called twice like that. Severus seemed to realize that is was something important because he seemed to hurry even more. It was still not time for the mission so the Dark Lord must want them that they knew.

"My Lord?" asked Severus coming into the room not a hair out of place.

"Severus I need a word come in further," said Tom.

"Yes?" asked Severus his head bowed low in respect.

"The blood wards go for all of us" said Tom as soon as they were seated comfortably.

"Pardon me?" asked Severus confused.

"The wards will kill all of us," said Tom softly.

"What?" said Severus shocked.

"You heard Severus," said Tom softly.

"But how?" asked Severus confused.

"I am connected to Harry through the scar, and I will die with him I have his blood, and you are all connected to me. We will all die, either Dumbledore did this on purpose or he did not know," said Tom.

"Does that mean Harry will need to reach his full potential?" asked Severus.

"Yes, or we all die, and I can't have that. I will force the boy before letting Dumbledore win anything," said Tom sadly.

"Then I will make sure it's done" said Severus.

"What? But I…" was all Harry managed to get out.

Severus then squashed Harry's hand hard, telling him not to start. Harry hissed at the pain but it was nothing compared to what he was used to. He would not do it he refused to; he was not letting them bully him into something he did not want.

"Go to our room, now" said Severus.

For the first time since he had been brought there, Severus was using his authority over him. Making him go into the bath was not really using his authority over him.

"Fine" said Harry getting up and leaving.

He was too tired to put up with all the talking, or to even think much about anything. He made it to his bed yawning he crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Tom and Severus continued their conversation.

"You do know he will continue to fight this all the way?" stated Tom.

"I know." said Severus.

"There is a girl waiting in the dungeons ready when you are Severus, and good luck," said Tom.

He knew that Severus was going to have it done by the end of tonight. That he was possibly going to betray the little trust Harry had. With a sigh, he got up and left he made sure there were no Death Eaters around. He did not want them around to watch Severus acting the way he could possibly act. He knew Severus could be frightening when he wanted to be.

Severus however had other ideas; sure, he would make sure it was done. He would try not to damage what trust Harry had in him, if he did not cooperate then he would force him. He would do anything to keep Harry alive. It was not only Harry he was trying to keep alive, it was Voldemort and himself as well as his friends he was keeping alive. That was why it was so hard for Severus, his lord himself and his friends life was on the line.

Severus walked up to his and Harry's room; he was not sure what to do. On one hand, he could not let himself his friends and lord die. On the second hand, he really did not want to betray the little trust Harry had in him. With a sigh, he hoped Harry would not be hard and just comply with him. Opening the door he found Harry asleep on the bed, looking exhausted, perhaps he was still a little bit ill.

"Harry wake up" said Severus shaking Harry's shoulder.

"M' tired," mumbled Harry turning away from the shaking hand.

"Harry I have something important to tell you now please wake up" said Severus softly.

"What?" asked Harry wakening up in an instant.

"Did you hear what I and Tom were saying down the stairs?" asked Severus softly.

"Some of it" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Harry had been too tired to actually hear what most of them had been saying. He had just zoned out and in for a while, Severus must have realized this. Or he would not be asking any of this.

"Harry I'm going to have to ask you to go through with this otherwise, me my friends and Tom are going to die" said Severus.

"NO" yelled Harry automatically as he backed away from Severus.

"Harry please don't make me do this," said Severus a sedative potion in his hand.

"I should never have trusted you," said Harry his eyes filling with tears.

"You should have, I have only your best interests at heart" said Severus.

"Then you should know I will not do it. I thought you understood," said Harry the tears now falling.

"I do understand Harry; this is why I am giving you a chance. People do not bother telling you what's happening and betraying your trust. I'm telling you what's happening and hoping I do not have to betray your trust," said Severus evenly.

"I can't," said Harry nearly hyphenating.

"You can Harry, do you want Dumbledore to win? He has set this entire thing up," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry confused, his tears stopping for a minute.

"He knew what the wards were going to do Harry, he knew that if he stripped your magic from you, when Tom knocked down the wards that it would kill the lot of us. I won't let Dumbledore win this, I just hope you agree with me on this" said Severus.

"I cant, I just can't" said Harry scared.

"Will you take the potion then Harry? No one is going to get hurt, I promise. The girl will have a potion running through her body too. She will get her magic and probably let free afterwards I don't know, but no one will get hurt today," said Severus.

"What are you giving me?" asked Harry looking at the bottle uneasily.

He was not good at potions and he had no idea what the potion was. Or what kind of potion could make you want it. He was somewhat glad that no one would get hurt because of him.

"It's just a sedative Harry, you won't remember anything" said Severus.

"And the girl?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"She will have an astrophic potion," said Severus.

Upon seeing, Harry's confused look he rolled his eyes and explained.

"It's a potion to make you feel sexual wants," said Severus.

"Potions can do that?" asked Harry looking at Severus fearfully.

"Yes" said Severus pretending not to notice Harry's fearful looks.

"Will you do this for me Harry? I promise it will never happen again!" said Severus.

"Promise" said Harry.

"Wizards oath Harry that I will not make you do it with another again" said Severus.

"Fine" said Harry pretending not to notice that he said with another not him or anything like that.

"So you will do it?" asked Severus.

"I.. .."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Soul Destroyed**

"I…fine I will" said Harry who looked terrified.

"But something you have to remember Harry, when magic starts going into your body you cannot fight it, otherwise it will be painful or should I say more painful. And yes its sore coming to your magic, or as most people call it your magic maturing. It hurts everyone, mostly those who are magically powerful. It hurts but it should be gone as quick as it comes, that's why when they come of age they are taken to a room" said Severus.

"You mean that's were Hermione and Ron were taken too?" asked Harry remembering his friends leaving and coming back and not saying anything.

"Probably." said Severus.

"Why did they not tell me, they know I know nothing?" said Harry frowning.

"I don't know, they either were told not to tell you or just forgot," said Severus.

"What do you mean told not to tell me?" asked Harry dread filling him.

"I'm not sure but I think Hermione and Ron were chosen for you to befriend. I'm not saying they are but that's what I think," said Severus.

"What if they are?" asked Harry.

"Then it's up to you, whether you forgive them or not" said Severus.

"How would you feel if I did?" asked Harry swallowing hard.

"I would be disappointed, most of all I would be annoyed but it's your choice of course. I think you are strong enough to get over them IF they are doing that to you, and you cannot forgive Ronald and Hermione if you want to stay here, they would never turn dark you know that. They have not been through even a bit of what you have been through they would not understand you" said Severus.

"Thank you" said Harry, he was glad someone had started being honest with him he did not feel as ignorant as he did when he was at his family's house.

"Welcome, now are you ready to get this show on the road, Tom is going to have the raid ready for the early hours of the morning, it was going to be tonight, but he has decided not to take the chance, of anything being there" said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry shuddering.

"Just remember no one will be hurt Harry, I promise," said Severus.

"Thank you" said Harry cuddling Severus close. Surprising himself and Severus, that he was actually initiating the contact. Harry could not help but feel safe with Severus; he had come to see Severus as his safe guard.

"Come on then, lets get this over with" said Severus leading Harry to the bed.

Harry clutched himself to Severus; he was getting too nervous gulping tried to calm himself down.

"Harry everything will be fine, I will be there through it all" said Severus kissing Harry on the lips just a chaste kiss.

"Here drink it, it will be over before you know it" said Severus praying to god this worked, if not for Harry but for them all. The Death Eaters had been told they too were just as anxious, they were loitering around the manor waiting for the results.

Harry threw back the potion, which began to work immediately Harry began feeling woozy. Severus lay Harry on the bed, and was beside him just as promised as he fell into a drugged induced haze. It was a very heavy sedative that Severus had given him; it would practically make him feel like he was asleep.

The witch was then taken into the room, she was given the potion, and she was in a drug-induced haze that was of course different from Harry's. She was on top of Harry before Severus knew it; Severus had to stop himself from murdering the girl. He was jealous of her, in a way. He wanted Harry for himself, after tonight though he would make sure Harry was his and his alone. No one would ever get to touch him; everything went fast Harry came shooting his seed into the girl.

As soon as he had released, Severus had the others to take her away. He waited anxiously to see if there was any change in Harry at all, just as he was about to give up hope Harry began to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter until Severus had to hide his eyes otherwise he knew he would be blinded. The things in the room began to shake and levitate of the floor. Severus hoped that it would stop and stop soon otherwise he had Harry may get hurt.

"Harry, Harry calm down, control your magic, that's it calm down" said Severus, after telling Harry to calm down the objects began to lower to the ground. Finally, everything was the way it was meant to be.

Only then did the pain begin, Severus held Harry all the way through it, stroking his hair and soothing him. He knew that Harry had never experienced that before in his life, and it made him shudder. His mother had done this for him, when he was younger and even now, he had still turned into a bitter man.

He was in awe that Harry had not turned out like him, never being sung to and all. It just made him realize how strong Harry was. It was then he knew that Harry was stronger than he looked, stronger than anyone gave him credit for. He was going to make sure he watched as Harry sprouted his wings, and loved him for helping him. He would do what Dumbledore and the others all failed to do, look after and make Harry love him.

Smirking he cuddled Harry into himself and slid into sleep, he was tired and he knew Harry was probably too. As he brought Harry closer, he could feel the magic coursing through the young man's body. He could tell that Harry was going to be more powerful than even Tom. And the beauty of it was that the power was all his, he would not use the boy as a pawn like the others had. He would love Harry in every way.

-------

Harry did not wake up until Severus woke him up. He just slept on peacefully. Severus did not wake up until he felt the stinging of the Dark Mark. The he knew he was late, so getting up. He did not want to wake Harry up, with him looking so peaceful but knew he had too. Tom wanted Harry on this mission; he wanted to test Harry to see if he was dedicated to Severus and the dark side.

"Harry wake up" said Severus, getting dressed.

Harry just mumbled something Severus could not understand before he was asleep again.

"Harry get up now!" barked Severus, finished getting dressed; now he was putting his boots on.

It done the trick Harry was awake, looking at Severus through blurry eyes. He did not remember what had happened, and that was the first thing on his thoughts, so he asked wondering if it had worked.

"Did it work?" asked Harry.

"Yes now please get dressed before Tom gets angry," said Severus getting clothes out for Harry. He took a pair of battle robes for Harry, and shrunk them to fit Harry. He would have to put up with them until Severus got him new clothes.

"Ok" said Harry groaning as he got up. He had just had the best sleep he had ever had, and would not have minded having another couple of hours sleep.

"Put these on, they may be a bit uncomfortable at first but they should be fine," said Severus.

Harry nodded his head, and put on the boxers and everything that had been shrunk for him. Then he put the battle robes on, they were a bit heavy on but apart from that, they were fine. The material was hard, and he had a feeling some spells would probably rebound on to the originator if any magic or spells touched him, or his robes.

After a while, Harry actually began to feel secure with the battle robes on, that was weird because they were just clothes. Perhaps it was because they fitted him properly? Not to small, tight, or anything like that. He was always skinny when he got his new dress robes for school and they got tight on him during the year nearly choking him.

Before Harry knew it they slipped in the room unnoticed, standing at the back of the room, Lucius and Severus as well as some of the inner circle usually stood there. Remembering something in his pocket, he dragged Harry back out of the room.

"Harry, I want you to wear this ring, it's a promise ring as well as a ring that will help us be able to feel each other and communicate with each other" said Severus. "I can't demand you to wear it, but I would like it if you do, will you accepted my promise for more?"

"Yes"-said Harry.

The ring was put on, and it fit him snugly, he felt even safer than he had just two minutes ago. He felt as though he was a new person, when he saw the pattern on the ring he asked, "What is the design on the ring?"

"That is the Snape ring, there are three, one promise ring, another for me and a marriage ring for you" said Severus.

"So this is a family thing?" he asked.

"Yes"-said Severus.

"Thank you…I don't know what to say" said Harry, no one had ever given him something as beautiful or anything with such a meaning behind it. Apart from the invisibility cloak but that was his anyway.

"Come on" said Severus remembering Tom was out there.

Getting back in they were again unnoticed, apart from Lucius who was next to them. They did not tattle tale on each other, they were good friends, or as good as friends as they could get.

"Ok, everyone Severus apparate with Harry, then with Harry's connection to me, he will be able to get us all there, even though we know were it is I don't want to be running around all day" said Tom.

"Yes my Lord," said Severus.

"Will I go with them My Lord?" asked Lucius.

"Very well, go," demanded Voldemort getting impatient. He would show that man he was wrong in hurting and trying to kill him and Harry Potter.

Harry gave Severus the picture of the place that they were going to, Severus then shoved it in Lucius' mind; he did not let anyone into his mind. Severus' mind was completely sealed off.

Apparating they all landed beside a house, that was quite small, Harry knew that they were most likely going to be killed, Harry knew they had probably been manipulated since birth to do Albus Dumbledore's bidding. Harry was not evil and did not want to see anyone die, he just wanted peace.

Harry put his wand to the Dark Mark and Death Eaters all started appearing out of the air. They all looked around specially Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort in glee. He was finally going to have how own back on the man.

Just then, more apparitions came forth, and Tom's face consorted in pure rage...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Soul Destroyed**

Harry was rooted on the spot in fear, wondering how on earth the old man had gotten there so quick. Unless there had just been an Order meeting, which he very much doubted. The two sides were frozen in shock, the Death Eaters that the Order had found them and the Order in shock that Harry Potter was standing willingly beside the Death Eater ranks.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione she looked different than usual she had an Order members robe on. Five badges on it meant one thing; she was privy to all information much like an inner circle. Harry felt physically sick, his friends had known?

"Harry come here," said Ron pale looking at Harry worried.

"Harry my boy, you will never know how sorry I am, I was under the imperious curse I did not want to do what I did. Please come back my boy, we and your friends need you" said Albus sounding scared old and weary.

Harry was stuck, he wanted to believe them with his whole being, but he could not they had lied to him to many times. He would have to change if he wanted to last in the Death Eater ranks. After everything the light side and the Muggles had done to him, he felt it should not be too hard. No non-Magical person should be given a child as a guardian.

'Well Harry what are you going to do?' asked Severus through the bond.

'I know they are lying,' said Harry his face cold and hard.

'Yes they are, but you want to believe them even after everything you have been through,' said Severus understanding Harry.

'How?' asked Harry weakly. How could Severus understand him so well, unless he had gone through it himself?

Severus seemed to know Harry's trail of thought 'yes I did turn from the Dark side, thinking the light would give me a better life, however it was just the same with them. They would use anyone to means of an end; I ended up sticking with Voldemort. He does not use children in the war, Dumbledore however does, and I know it hurts Harry but I can help you get through it if you let me help you. You can go over there and join them and take the chance but there is nothing I can do for you once you are. Or you can face reality and face it head on and become stronger' said Severus passionately.

'Could we end the Order tonight?' asked Harry they were still talking mentally.

'No, there are too many Order members we could fight but it would be useless' said Severus looking around, there were a good few more Order members than Death Eaters on the mission tonight.

'Fine here is the plan, tell Voldemort while you are at it, you and Lucius stay behind, I will go forward, they will think they have me back so they will be distracted, I want you and Lucius to go into the house and get the family, do not hurt the children but I don't think there is going back for the adults, do what you like. Does that sound all right? Just cast strong dissolution spells' thought Harry.

He was in awe of himself; he had never been good at chess now here he was creating a battlefield or even chess board and knew he would win. Perhaps now he would be good at chess, he waited until Severus had told Tom before stepping out of the ranks of Death Eaters. The two Death Eaters were dilution and they started heading to the house.

"Come on my boy" said Albus sounding proud.

Both sides did not want Harry dead, he was powerful and they would need him to win the war. The Death Eaters were doing a good job of not knowing what Harry had planned. Saying things to him, telling him he was a fool, however nothing more was said as spells started going back and fourth. Harry himself had ducked on coming spells from both sides.

"Harry! Hang on" yelled Hermione yelling spells getting the Death Eaters away from Harry as good as she could. Thinking Harry could not even defend himself, a stupid thing to assume. He had after all survived Voldemort and his Death Eaters before, with only a couple of spells thrown in and the help of some ghosts. Whom might he add could not harm Voldemort in anyway?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bush move on its own accord; he knew that Severus and Lucius were out of the house. Smiling he made his way back into the ranks of the Death Eaters, however Hermione caught up with him at that very moment.

"Harry, thank god come on lets get out of here" she said, dragging him down when a spell sizzled passed them, snipping Hermione's hair as it went.

"I'm not going, I've chosen my side, leave," said Harry giving her a chance to leave. If she stayed then it was her own fault, he was not going to protect someone who had probably hurt him worse than Dumbledore himself did. Fact the whole Order had hurt Harry worse than Dumbledore had. They had known that Dumbledore was going to hurt him, and had not done anything about it. He knew they had they kept going on about the greater good as he pasted around the wards trying to get out, only to be thrown back.

"NO! I'm not going without you!" she yelled tugging at him. She would be put higher up in the ranks if she brought Harry home. She would be Dumbledore's second hand man and Moody moved down.

"No" said Harry simply.

"Harry please come on" said Hermione looking near tears.

Harry wondered what was in it for Hermione to want him back so bad, apart from him being more powerful. Whatever side had him was going to win the war he knew that, he was not as stupid as any of these people assumed.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron throwing something at her. Her holding Harry he would end up going as well. Severus must have seen this because he blasted the ball into smithereens.

"Fuck" swore Ron making his way over to his girlfriend.

Hermione was still standing with a Harry, who got sick of being handled like a doll used his hand in a chopping motion to get her to let go. She let go screaming in pain, Harry had not meant to break her wrist, but right now did not care. He backed in, Hermione being the person she was thought she could convince Harry to come back. In addition, she did not realize she was surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Your letting us takes her?" asked Severus coming up behind him.

"She is not my problem, not anymore," said Harry.

He had told her to back off, that he was not going back. It was hardly his fault if she did not listen to him, and she had hurt him he did not care what happened to any of them anymore.

"Well done," said Severus smiling slightly, his first test had been passed. He knew that Harry would probably be on the Dark side forever now. After everything, he had been though only the thought of being killed would have him on the light side again.

"How the hell are they not dead yet?" asked one of the Order members. He was highly ranked he should have known not to talk about such things there.

"Shut up!" snapped another one, obviously knowing the man was saying the wrong thing in the middle of battle.

"Retreat!" shouted Voldemort, he did not want his men dead, only when they had more supporters will they fight head on with the Order.

"Come on lets go" said Severus grabbing Harry and apparating them. The last thing Harry saw was Hermione's stunned face as she was grabbed by two bulky Death Eaters Harry knew to be Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where will we put her?" grunted Crabbe as he was elbowed in the ribs by the witch.

"Take her to the throne room, everyone will be in there" said Harry taking control over them, Tom was no were to be seen.

"Aye" said Crabbe as they thumped like trolls into the room.

"How did it go?" asked Harry curiously as he and Severus made his way down.

Severus could see something was different about Harry, he was not sure what it was but something was defiantly different. Perhaps he was truly beginning to move on after what had happened to him. Perhaps seeing the Order members had made him stronger, and more determined to get over everything that had happened.

-------

"By the way I think we have a spy," said Harry.

"Obviously" said Severus sarcastically honestly how else did he think the Order had gotten there.

"Any ideas?" asked Lucius coming up beside him.

"Yes, I think I've seen this man in Dumbledore's memories but I'm not entirely sure," said Harry.

He had seen one of the Death Eaters only hitting stunning spells at the Order and the Order had not gone near him. His mask Harry remembered was a different color from everyone else. He had it half-black and half-white; he knew that the man must be the spy he would need to see the idiots face first to tell for certain.

"Why did you not tell us to start with?" sneered Lucius looking down at Harry as if he had betrayed them.

"Because I could not remember much, it's as though my head is clearing properly for the first time in my life," said Harry sneering back.

"Are you sure you were raped?" asked Lucius, "For someone who has been you sure don't act like it".

Harry flinched Lucius had obviously hit a nerve, Severus did not say anything he just pulled Harry to himself. Not that Severus needed to say anything; one look would have anyone backing down. Moreover, Lucius looked as though he had been whipped; scurrying off Lucius did not once look back. He knew he had been horrible to the boy but he could not help himself. He would not loose his friendship with Severus over a snotty brat.

Walking in he saw Hermione and another two women, he knew to be Dumbledore's daughter and granddaughter. The men either must have been killed on sight or were not there. The daughter looked older the granddaughter was heavily pregnant. Dumbledore had been sneaky continuing his line and not telling anyone.

They were all in a circle, Harry was watching everything suspiciously. All the Death Eaters were there that meant the spy was there. As Voldemort started his speech.

"Now we have some prisoners we can question them, especially Granger she is high up in the Order she will give us all the information we need," said Voldemort. They were all in their masks, he saw Hermione looking straight at one person almost pleadingly. The man with two colors on his mask the one he suspected.

The man looked ready to bolt from his place in the circle, Harry seeing the man move he had the man stunned quicker than lightning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Soul Destroyed**

"Harry why don't you show us some of what you have learned" said Voldemort impressed with how fast Harry had reacted.

"You let Krum into your circle?" asked Harry in disbelief when he finally got a clear picture of the man he had seen in Dumbledore's memories.

"He could not take the mark without wanting it, so he must have tricked himself and us or he really wanted to be a Death Eater. Perhaps he just wants to be on the winning side," said Voldemort his eyes narrowing in anger.

Harry had walked over, and ripped the mask of the man, and the identity revealed. It was who Harry had thought it to be, so that is why he had wanted to rescue Hermione. They were obviously friendlier than he thought smirking slightly he wished they had gotten Ron too.

"So you are not that faithful Granger" said Harry smirking in amusement, he was going to enjoy this. Finally, he was going to get revenge against the people that had hurt him.

"Why are you doing this Harry?" asked Hermione quivering in fright.

"Not so brave are we" said Harry his face right next to Hermione's.

"Please Harry, help me" she said, she really was afraid.

"I will never in a million years help you Granger; you're just a stupid slut by the looks of things. Now I'm going to get my revenge," hissed Harry his face a picture of pure rage.

"I haven't done anything to you Harry," said Hermione trembling. The Death Eaters were wincing Harry's magic was powerful and it showed.

"So you just accidentally joined the Order behind my back, manipulated me and used me?" asked Harry almost back to the Golden boy he used to be.

"I didn't join until you went missing Harry I swear! They needed help," said Hermione trying to come up with excuses. The Death Eaters just watched what was going on in amusement.

"Sev do you have Veritaserum?" asked Harry curiously smiling sweetly.

"You know I do," said Severus giving a scowl.

"Give her it," said Harry.

"What? No!" shrieked Hermione trying to get away.

Severus walked over, prying Hermione's jaw apart pouring the liquid down. Severus knew what he was doing so Harry stood behind his Master. He trusted his Master to do everything, that includes interrogate Granger. He was not afraid to show that Severus was his Master; in fact, he was comfortable with it.

"What's your name?" asked Severus.

"Hermione Granger" she said.

"How long you been in the Order?"

"Six years" said Hermione.

"How can that be your muggle born?" he asked confused.

"I'm muggle raised; my family comes from a line of squibs of the Ravenclaw line. Apparently my family knew, they contacted Dumbledore and I've been going for training since I was ten," she said.

"What was your first mission?" asked Severus.

"Befriend Harry Potter, get to know him and get him to listen to everything I say" said Hermione.

"I see how far up are you into the Order?" asked Severus.

"I'm middle ranked," she replied.

"Why did you try and get Harry back so much?" he then asked.

"Because the person who does will become Dumbledore's second in command. And if we don't get him back then we will loose the war," said Hermione.

"How do you know that?" asked Severus.

"A prophecy was made, one were two things could happen, the first two parts have already happened, marked as You know who's equal abandoned on Halloween night, rescued by the bumble bee. The next parts can go two ways. Harry joining the Dark Side and them winning and if Harry stayed on the light side then he was the key for winning," said Hermione.

Severus gave her the anti-dote, before shoving her to the floor. They all took turns in torturing her, making Krum watch everything. He loved Hermione, and he hated seeing her like that, he knew he would not be able to save her.

"Put them in the same cell," said Voldemort having enough fun for now.

"Come on" said Severus taking Harry to their rooms.

"Lie on the bed, and take of your trousers, you will be punished" said Severus demandingly.

"What?" asked Harry shocked, before getting into his role he was used to shaking scared of what was happening.

Severus transfigured a thin paddle, it was leather and a little soft, he had meant what he had said. He would never hurt Harry, but he needed to learn a lesson. He got five strikes of the paddle before he banished it, Harry was sobbing quietly on the bed by the time he was finished.

"Come here" said Severus as he lay on the bed brining Harry's body close to him.

"What did I do?" Harry asked tearfully.

"You told me what to do, and in front of everyone, I'm the one that's supposed to tell you what to do always. I won't be spoken to like that, if it had been anyone else they would have been put under the Cruciatus curse," said Severus.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Harry sobbing into Severus' robes.

Harry knew he had deserved the spanking he got, and suddenly it hurt less that Severus hurt him. Severus then got a cream, rubbing it in. Harry relaxed into those arms trusting him. Letting Severus do what he wanted, Severus had them in bed before he knew it. Suddenly exhausted he started falling asleep, he was sure there was something in that cream that had been put on his bum. He did not care though, he trusted Severus to look after him. Snuggling in he let sleep claim him, Severus followed not long after, satisfied Harry knew his place. He did not mean it in a horrible way but Harry was going to have to get used to the part he was playing now. He was a submissive, a pet now and he was going to have to get used to it.

----------------

The next few days went fast, Harry did indeed learn his place he had been reading books most of the time. Severus had demanded he read them; most of the books were about the role he was now playing and about Sex.

What he was reading was completely different from what Dumbledore did to him. Perhaps it would not be sore at all, Severus would not do anything to hurt him so it must be ok right?

Harry was now beginning to rely on Severus now; he was growing more submissive as the hours past. Thinking only of what Severus would think and do, just like Severus wanted it.

Just how he wanted it…

"Sev can I speak please?" Harry whispered to Severus as they were standing in their places in a circle.

"Yes you may," said Severus pride swirling in his onyx eyes. He had gotten it right this time.

"Thank you Master" said Harry bowing his head.

"Who has had sexual relations with Granger?" asked Harry coldly.

No one answered…

"Well? I'm waiting?" asked Harry.

"Answer him," hissed Tom curious to know where Harry was going with this.

"Don't make me curse every single one of you" said Severus coolly coming and wrapping his arms around his mate. Harry practically sunk into Severus' arms.

"What are you doing?" Severus whispered.

"I can see magic, she is pregnant" said Harry back. No one heard their quiet conversation.

"I have my lord," said the man bowing low.

"Anyone else?" asked Voldemort looking around.

"No my lord" said the Death Eaters.

"Good congratulations you're going to be a father," said Harry smiling coldly.

He heard a sob coming from the woman who had been next to the man.

"What is she crying for?" asked Harry confused.

"She has wanted a child for so long, they cannot seem to carry the child past the first couple of weeks," said Severus looking apologetic.

"Permission to speak?" Harry asked again.

"Go ahead" said Severus.

"Don't worry, you will give birth to this child, you will be the mother in every way" said Harry trying to sooth the woman.

"How?" she asked looking hopeful.

"When the child has come to its magic, once it's got a magical core, of its own and got the Ravenclaw powers I will transfer the child into you. It will cause pain obviously but are you willingly to pay the price? The Ravenclaw line will be transferred to you of course" said Harry.

"Yes, yes, yes! I will do it!" she said hugging him tears coming to her eyes. Harry let her husband take the woman before he went back to his Severus.

--------

They went to bed that night, same as any other night, however, Harry heard groaning in the bathroom. He knew what it was; he was curious, too curious for his own good. He took a peak in the bathroom watching his Severus. Somehow that was enough to get him hard, he gasped at the sight causing Severus to turn around. His eyes gleamed with triumph he had planned it; however, Harry did not catch the gleam. He was too busy distracted by other things.

"Sev…" said Harry hoarsely looking ready to start panting.

"What is it Harry, do you want some of it?" asked Severus his voice practically hypnotizing him.

"Yes, now please," said Harry now breathing heavily.

"Are you sure? I would not want to push you into anything Harry," said Severus stroking his length softly.

"Please" whimpered Harry he was harder than he ever remembered being in his life.

Severus did not need to hear anymore, he went over to the bed, Harry climbed up after him. He decided to give his Master a blowjob, he wanted to taste it, he began licking and biting the swollen organ. Suckling it, encouraged by the noises of approval his Master was making.

"Swallow it for me Harry," said Severus thrusting into Harry's mouth.

Harry hummed around him, it was enough, and he came spurting into his pet's mouth, pleasantly surprised that Harry did indeed swallow it all.

"Well done pet, well done" said Severus rubbing Harry's hair affectionately.

"Thank you Master" said Harry leaning into the touch.

"Would you like something in return my Harry?" asked Severus.

"I would like to feel your fingers inside me," said Harry almost shyly he was not used to this. Even though he had been raped, he was still terribly innocent.

"Is that all?" asked Severus looking at Harry.

Harry bit his lip, he was unsure if he was allowed to ask this. So he hesitatingly asked for what he wanted.

"I would like you…inside me," said Harry his eyes held anticipation and a small amount of fear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Soul Destroyed**

Severus' eyes twinkled; he was finally getting what he had wanted for so long. He was going to make sure Harry wanted it again as well; he was going to concur Harry, make him beg for release. Although he had come to hate the submissive Harry, he loved when Harry got angry, he was thinking of stopping it and letting Harry be his equal. However, he was going to let it go for tonight and speak to Harry about it tomorrow, however, he was going to make it clear that he was the one in charge, he was after all the older one.

He took Harry in a demanding kiss, Harry relaxed under him, and Severus wondered briefly if Harry had really gotten over what Dumbledore had done. They would soon find out if he was ready or not, although Severus hoped he was. Or he was going to have to have a very cold shower, not something he really wanted.

Fingers were in and out of Harry, as he sank into the kiss relaxing completely. Harry was indeed enjoying it very much; he was still slightly scared but not completely. He was not going to let Dumbledore ruin his life, or his relationship with Severus. He could tell by the looks Severus had been giving him that Severus wanted him. It was enough for him, although he didn't like being paddled, or hit it reminded him too much of his life at the Dursley's. Perhaps if he spoke to Severus about it then he would stop, after he had explained why he didn't like it. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he let out a moan.

Severus was touching him, and it was sending jolts all over him, as he hit his sweet spot. He was panting harshly with want, sweat all over him, and relaxed when Severus entered him. The loudest moan he had made yet forced its way out of the young mans throat.

"Open your eyes" said Severus; he wanted to see those green eyes alight with passion.

Harry opened his eyes, unable to believe he had shut them, as he met Severus' thrusts looking into Severus' eyes the whole time. It got harder and harder to do, as Severus kept hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Enough was enough he arched up and came, spilling his seed over Severus and himself, breathing heavily truly spent. He lay there very lethargic as Severus continued to pound into him. He wished to take a more active part in what was happening but he was too exhausted.

A few thrusts later he felt Severus stiffen on top of him, just then the most amazing thing happened, Severus came. The feeling was like nothing he had felt before, he was never aware that he came again. He fell asleep a few seconds later totally exhausted, Severus carefully cleaned up before spooning himself next to Harry he too fell asleep truly sated for the first time.

--------------Next morning------------

"Sev, wake up!" said Harry watching Severus sleeping.

"What?" said Severus yawning, Harry frowned Severus usually snapped at him when he woke him up.

"Its time to get up, what are we doing today?" there was nothing planned so he was rather curious.

"What time is it?" asked Severus getting up.

"After Lunch" said Harry.

"Lets have a bath, then have lunch. We need to talk" said Severus.

He didn't see Harry suddenly pale, those words never ended with good news. Harry was practically shaking, was Severus not wanting to be with him anymore. He hoped that was not the case he was not sure what he would have to do.

"Your not going to leave me are you?" asked Harry, inside he was saying 'If you are just get it over with now, I don't want to suffer the whole day, I will be suffering enough as it is'. He managed to stop the tears that wanted to course down his face.

"What made you think that? No it's nothing like that love, don't worry" said Severus hitting himself inwardly of course, he had sounded like someone wanting to break it off. We need to talk indeed, shaking his head he reassured his lover. That's how he wanted it to be, he wanted Harry as a lover, he didn't want him scared too step out of line.

Severus started running a bath, while Harry took out their clothes for the day. Same as usual, a dragon hide vest, a shirt black or different colored trousers for Harry (he does also mostly wear black though). Socks and their cloaks, black for Sev and Emerald green for Harry. Speaking of which, he wanted to go to Diagon Ally. He would ask Severus what he though, until then he just wanted to relax and enjoy a bath with Severus.

"Harry its ready come on" said Severus not demandingly.

Harry walked in, took of his clothes and joined Severus in the water. Sighing softly when he felt Severus' arms wrap around him, feeling safer than ever he lay against Severus, getting washed, and then washing Severus in turn. Kissing each scar or blemished skin he came across. Causing Severus to groan, as well as his cock to twitch in anticipation, all Severus could think was I will never get enough of this.

Severus poked his fingers up the relaxed opening, Harry barely felt it. However, when Severus felt that Harry would be ok taking him again he lowered Harry down on him. Groaning at the tightness around him, Harry's gasps were like music to his ears as he lowered Harry down fully on him.

Harry clutched him tightly, wondering how Severus could already be ready for more. Twice in one day? Well technically anyway, however that though was torn away as Harry started to harden. Rocking back and forth, with Severus' guiding hands he flung his head back his eyes rolling in their sockets.

Harsh breathing filled the bathroom, they were thankful the bath was not full to the brim or the place would be flooding. Groans and moans tore from both men, soon however, it became too much for them, and they came hard and fast. Harry fell on Severus breathing labored as he felt too tired to move.

Severus seemed to realize this and carefully got out of the bath with Harry in his arms, got his wand, dried them both before spelling their clothes on. He smirked at Harry; he had truly worn him out, putting Harry on the bed he was out like a light. God knows for how long, having lunch himself, he left their rooms to see how it was going.

Krum was still alive, tortured but still sane, Hermione was alive, they were feeding her, forcefully by means of the Imperius curse. She was horrified when she found out why, when they realized she had tried to sick it back up they just force fed her a stomach sealing potion. She then could not sick up the food they had given her. Hermione didn't know whose baby it was, Ron's, Victor Krum's. She seemed to have blocked out the rape, to keep her sane, either that or she had not read everything like she assumed. Probably thinking like a Muggleborn she thought it was impossible to tell right away.

No one counted on Harry being able to see magic, now he could Harry was able to tell she was not pregnant when she got there, but was now. That's why he had asked and known that it was a Death Eater that was the father. Now the couple, who could not have a child, would have one when the time came. Harry may have just discovered a new way for people who could not conceive to have children.

They had not gotten wind of what Dumbledore or the Order was up to now. So they had to do everything with caution, however, thanks to Harry they knew who the spy was. Voldemort had not though to check his new recruits, just the older ones, now he knew of his folly he would not let it happen again.

Voldemort was busy planning what to do next, like he had said he was not going to go to his old ways. Well the Order was going to get what's coming to them. However, he was not going to hurt innocent people, if they got in his way yes, however, if they didn't he would not harm them.

He had not changed in any way, he was just cutting down he was no longer going to waste his time hurting Muggles instead of killing the Order members. Who were the main reasons his plans were not getting put into action, he just wanted the Muggle world separated from the Wizarding world. He didn't want Muggles to know about the Wizarding world, nor wanting Muggles to have any contact with Witches and Wizards. He didn't want another child abused and given to the wolves unable to defend themselves.

He didn't believe that there were nice Muggles out there, after what happened to him who could blame him. He wanted all children who are Wizards and Witches to know about the Wizarding world as soon as they realize what they are. He had spent ten years being called a freak and being beaten for something he didn't understand. He wanted children to be able to do magic and grow up like purebloods.

His methods might not be nice, wanting to take the children away from their real parents and given to Purebloods, but he wanted it that way, he thought it was in their best interests. The Muggles would simply think their child was missing, and the child (Witch or Wizard) would be in the Wizarding world. Being showed what they truly were, and being taught how to act in the Wizarding society

--------------Later on that night-----------------------

"Harry wake up love, that's it come on" said Severus it was dinner time, Harry was skinny as it was. He needed to eat, otherwise Severus would be back to seeing Harry's ribs again.

"Sev, what time is it how long did I sleep" wakening up but not moving from the warmth of the bed or Severus' side.

"A good few hour's love, now its time for dinner" said Severus, just then the meals popped in, the delicious to die for aromas filled the air. Causing Harry and Severus' belly's to rumble. Looking sheepish Harry got up, just realizing how hungry he was he dug into the food.

"Harry, do you like being a submissive?" asked Severus thinking it was the best place to start.

"Yes, why?" asked Harry frowning, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well the thing is, I would rather you be my lover, not my submissive, at the start it was maybe better to help you get better but now, I would love you to be my lover" said Severus thinking back remembering Harry acting like a kicked pup. However, he had spread his wings under his guidance and he thought now Harry was ready to let go of being a sub, and go into a normal relationship.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Severus nodding his head as if to say, 'say what you want its ok I won't get mad.'

"No more telling me what to do?" asked Harry curious.

"Well I would like you to take everything I say into consideration, I would like for you to tell me where you go and want to go so I can know where you are or take you. No more being submissive although I want to top when we have sex" said Severus saying the last part as an after thought.

"Ok," said Harry smiling, he had not had to ask Severus to stop; Severus wanted him as a lover. A proper relationship, this was great he just hoped he didn't screw up. Hopefully he won't, and if he was going wrong Severus would help him again, hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Soul Destroyed**

"Severus something strange is going on" said Harry his eyes narrowed looking outside as if he could see something Severus could not.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus coming up behind Harry his chin resting on Harry's shoulder

"Something just isn't right" said Harry shaking his head.

"I understand" said Severus his eyes were now narrowed as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be having a good, time not sitting watching the view, you can do any time and no need to do it now?" asked Voldemort.

"There is something just not right about this, something is going on" said Severus practically repeating what Harry had said earlier.

"The wards are fine and the Guards would have alerted the others if anything was happening" said Voldemort dismissively.

"What he says is true Harry, I'm sure there is no need to worry" said Severus soothingly to his lover.

Harry walked forward, opening the window a harsh breeze came in the open window. His eyes widened, he now understood what was wrong, and there was nothing moving. Everything was too still for his liking, it could not possibly be real, and it must have been an illusion.

"See, the hedges, grass plants nothing is moving, it's all an illusion, anyone or anything could be behind it!" said Harry looking furious having not spotted it before.

"My Lord, we have something you have to see" said Severus who knew what Harry said was most likely right.

"What is it now?" he asked impatiently.

"Look at this view my Lord do you find anything wrong?" asked Severus.

"No" said Voldemort frowning.

"There is no air, nothing is moving it's all a big painted illusion, did you place it there my Lord?" asked Severus hoping it was just Voldemort's doing, to give them what appeared a relaxing night.

"I did nothing of the sort, Smith check the wards" snapped Voldemort taking his wand out, no one was taking this hide out from him.

"Sir the men are dead" said Smith looking sick and out of breathe ten minutes later. He had most likely run all he way down, seen the men and ran all the way back up to tell him.

"Fuck, En GUARD!" shouted Voldemort; he was letting his men know to be on their guard that someone was there that should not be. The party came to an abrupt stop and the Death Eaters became Death Eaters again, serious looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" asked Lucius coming beside Tom, Harry and Severus.

"Exactly what I said Lucius, there is someone on the grounds, we would not have stopped the party unless I was unable to detect the people who dare enter my domain" hissed Voldemort angrily.

"Of course sir," said Lucius backing down hastily.

"Be on alert" snapped Voldemort, Lucius didn't even have his want in his hand. It was stuck lazily in his wand holster. He still thought he was the most important person and that people would die for him. He forgot that every one there was mostly Slytherins, and were not into saving anyone but their own asses.

Harry was not listening to the squabbling; he was listening to something else. He started walking away from the group, and down the stairs knowing that was where they were most likely to go. He kept quiet until he heard the creaking which was louder now.

"Accio Invisibility cloak" whispered Harry.

The cloak flew of the mystery person; Harry smirked when it turned out to be Ron Weasley, and however he didn't immediately do anything. Fearing there was more than one person there, but hearing nothing he turned his face back to his so called best friend.

"This is mine, thanks for giving it back to me" said Harry smirking, unaware that Severus still had his invisibility cloak.

"How could you mate? And to Hermione? She has always stuck by you!" said Ron looking red in the face, angry and disgusted.

"You will all get what was coming to you, for lying, stealing, and cheating" snarled Harry looking down at Ron himself.

"What do you mean Harry, what did we do to you? Please just come home? Me you and Hermione, I'm sure the Headmaster will forgive you" said Ron pitifully.

"The day that happens is the day I kill myself, and I don't want that happening anytime soon. Now don't even think about it, otherwise you won't see the green light coming" snapped Harry, seeing his friend going for his wand.

"What you going to do?" asked Ron, still edging towards his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" hissed Harry as Ron's wand went flying into his hand.

"Fuck" hissed Ron looking pissed of once more.

"That just about sums it up for you little Ronniekins now move, I'm sure Tom and the others will be delighted to see you. They are getting bored with Hermione and Krum anyway" said Harry smirking.

"Yes, that's exactly right" sneered Severus coming out of the shadows causing Harry to startle and Ron to jump in the air.

"Professor, get me out of here" said Ron looking more than just a little panicked.

"Now Weasley why would I do that?" said Severus giving Ron the dirtiest look that he had even been given.

"You're a spy, Dumbledore will be happy you saved me" said Ron looking ready to be sick.

"What will you do Weasley if I am not going to help you? And I declare that I am a spy for Voldemort?" asked Severus smirking.

"You don't, I mean Dumbledore trusts you," said Ron sounding better than he looked.

"Yes, and as the saying goes -stay close to your friends and enemies closer" sneered Severus.

"But Dumbledore…" muttered Ron his eyes wide and dilating in shock.

"Is a fool who believes in so called second chances, and is also a sick manipulating bastard" snapped Severus holding Harry close to him.

Ron started backing off; hoping that he would be able to get away or the person who came with him would be able to get him.

"So Ron, who is with you? After all your no good at Charms, you can barley levitate something never mind create an illusion" sneered Harry.

"That's right love, he won't know so someone must be with him, of course he is probably already caught and the others are waiting on us, we can't disappoint him now can we?" asked Severus smirking.

"Lovers, eww, I knew you were unnatural but this is just disgusting" said Ron still backing away.

"Imperio" snapped Severus. 'Walk along ahead of us' as the command.

"Very nice, leading himself to his doom" said Harry smirking.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly" said Severus kissing Harry's hand before he took it and they walked in hand and hand to the room that most Death Eaters occupied.

"Ah another one, well this must be the one to do the work, Weasley is good for nothing" said Lucius sneering himself.

"Yes we figured that as well" said Severus letting the Imperius go.

"Good, seems you will be better than I dreamed Harry" smirked Voldemort smirking from his throne.

"Harry as in Potter? How?" asked the teen looking totally boggled.

"What? Didn't your precious Order tell you?" asked Harry his eyes hardening.

"Tell me what?" asked the boy looking petrified.

"That Dumbledore raped me, and then left me to be abused; I got away from it, thankfully before it got too much. However, all my thanks to the Order I joined the Death Eaters. After all how could I not? After what Dumbledore did" said Harry his face a look of rage on it.

"Impossible! They have been playing with your mind" said the boy looking sick.

"The only way someone would be able to play with my mind is if they were stronger than me. I am stronger than either Voldemort or Dumbledore so they are obviously no the ones to play with my mind" sneered Harry.

"Can't be possible" said the young man.

Harry walked over to the boy, and he chose the memories, before flinging them at the boy. He would now see and feel every emotion or anything that happened while trapped in them. Until Harry took them away he would stay that way, smirking he watched as the boy started screaming.

"Harry what have they done to you?" asked Ron horrified. Ron truly thought what he had done was right, Dumbledore had twisted the truth. Made them think they were the ones who had to save the world. Who had to help, and if they didn't then the world would perish.

"Gave me a family and someone to love, amazing how strong I have become isn't it Ron?" asked Harry sighing softly.

"This isn't you!" said Ron in denial.

"Actually this is the real me, the person you think you know doesn't exist, the boy you think you know is just a picture I've painted of myself!" snapped Harry.

"Very well said" said Severus.

"So what shall you do with him?" asked Voldemort letting Harry decide.

"Well I'm sure he is eager to see Hermione, although it would not be right to put them in the same room as the man Hermione was having an affair with." said Harry.

"Yeah, Victor Krum is better than Weasley any day, perhaps have them separated by bars not walls?" Asked Severus sneering down at the wide eyed boy.

Ron shook his head, Hermione would not cheat on him, and they were just saying that. However, one of the Death Eaters, Ron recognized as Lucius Malfoy said something that stunned him, and made him bolt for the door.

"Your bitch is pregnant, who's child is it?" asked Lucius sneering at Ron.

"Stop him" snapped Voldemort.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Soul Destroyed**

"Stupefy" snapped Harry, not caring when his friend hit his head on his way to the ground. He would not let the boy who had used him, and hurt him, stole his money get away with it.

"Good one" said Voldemort in a rare show of approval.

"Severus I want my money safe, I don't care how I want my money safe, I don't want anyone else getting their grubby hands on it. New keys and locks put on the vaults, and them all given to me and want a statement and if I can I want all the money back" said Harry angry. Cursing himself for not doing it sooner, Dumbledore may still be taking his money.

"We can do it tonight if you want love" said Severus, smirking in satisfaction, Harry truly was his now and was well and truly dark. He was now more than ever glad he had taken Harry, any regrets were now totally gone. Also glad Harry was himself and not a submissive, that kind of power Harry had should not be submitted to anyone. Even him, he had used to be the dominate but now, he didn't really care. He would rather have a relationship with someone on an even equal basis.

"Good, that's fine with me, I want him in a cell right next to Krum and Hermione, let him see what his precious bitch has been doing behind his back." sneered Harry.

"Very well, you heard him get him in the cell, Crabbe, Goyle, don't let him get away" said Voldemort looking serious.

"Yes, My Lord" said Crabbe walking towards Ron with Goyle, they lifted him up carelessly and took him down to the dungeons. They were not as stupid as they some times portrait themselves to be.

"Come love lets get your vaults seen too" said Severus.

"Ok, how are we getting there?" asked Harry curiously.

"Portkeying in, best way plus we need to glamour ourselves" said Severus.

"Done" said Harry immediately changing himself, he looked nothing like Harry Potter when he was done.

Severus did the same thing, grimacing at the blonde color his hair went. Sighing softly he cuddled Harry into himself, Voldemort had created the portkey for them. Harry nor Severus could make one, because it would not let them out of the manor. Handing it to them, he told them the activation word was; together they touched it and said the activation word.

"Gringotts wizarding bank".

They were gone in a whirl of wind, Voldemort then banished the illusion into a million different pieces. It was a good piece of illusion; perhaps he could get the boy to join his side. After what he had seen…perhaps there was hope that the boy would join.

"Take the boy down to the best cells we have," said Voldemort.

"May I ask why My Lord?" asked the Death Eater curiously.

"Because he may just prove useful" said Voldemort smirking sadistically. He didn't blame his Death Eater for being curious, because the boy was in the Order.

"Yes My Lord" said Nott smirking realizing his Lord was correct

He was moved to the cell, which was a luxury compared to the other ones. It had a bed, nice toilet and the person or people in the good cell got food. Usually it was for people they wanted to recruit but didn't trust, sighing softly Voldemort decided to enjoy what was left of the party.

The rest of them started dancing again, but they were too tense to actually enjoy the night. They thought that Dumbledore would send more people, they were more aware of their surroundings than ever before. They had heard and realized that illusions had been put up. It was something they had not thought of before, now they knew they were careful. To think there could have been millions of Order members behind it, they shuddered to think what could have happened.

Eventually at about four A.M they started apparating home, and Voldemort himself went to bed. Wondering curiously how Severus and Harry were getting on, they were his two best recruits and didn't want too loose them. If they didn't come back before morning he would send his Death Eaters and spy's to see if anything happened.

--------------------------------

"I think we are best talking to Griphook, he knows who I am and might help us, I want rid of the goblin that's taking care of my money" said Harry as they appeared in Gringotts.

"What ever you want lets go then" said Severus.

"Griphook can I speak to you privately please" demanded Harry, Griphook's eyes widened and he nodded almost dumbly.

"How did you know that was Griphook?" Asked Severus curiously a bit of awe in his face.

"He is the only Goblin I've ever seen, the goblins are all different, just look at them properly they have different sized noses and different eyes and faces. Some are smaller than others by just a bit, see" said Harry frowning at Severus not understand his surprise and awe.

"Harry no one calls Goblins by their names, not the proper goblin, they usually just ask for them. Hardly anyone can tell them apart, but you have given me something to think about!" said Severus smirking softly.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Griphook, still awed.

"Yes, I want who ever is in control over my vaults in here please" said Harry seriously.

"I will get him right away Mr. Potter" said Griphook still frowning wondering why the boy wanted to talk to him, he was just a goblin who took people to their vaults. He didn't have a high paying position; he didn't have a good job all together.

-------------

"Do you know what you are doing?" asked Severus softly.

"I think so, if not then I'm sure you will help me" said Harry smiling softly.

"Fair enough," said Severus nodding his head.

--------------

"This is Rignag sir, he is the head of the Potter and Black Vaults" said Griphook.

"Good, I want him gone for letting people into my vaults without my consent, for not informing me or giving me bank statements. For giving people my keys and letting people use my vaults when ever they pleased." said Harry.

"This is a very bad accusation you are making Mr. Potter we do not take kindly to accusations like this" said Griphook angrily.

"Well I've never had the keys to my vault as my own! Hagrid kept it from when I entered Hogwarts. I saw it once in my fourth year for a couple of minutes before Mrs. Weasley had it. I've never told anyone Goblin nor Wizard that they could take money from my vault. I know for a fact that Dumbledore has been taking money from my vaults without my knowledge or consent. He has been giving money out to Ronald Weasley and many others I have no idea about. Now do not call me a liar or I swear I will make sure no one trusts Gringotts again. Just remember I know many purebloods and they will withdraw their money and everything and you will lose valuable customers!" snapped Harry.

"I see very well, I apologize Mr. Potter its not often one of our own are accused of stealing. Now the head of Gringotts will be here within minutes" said Griphook.

"What? Don't get him involved" said the petrified Goblin.

"Don't get who involved with what?" asked a new Goblin coming in his stance make him look the most important person in Gringotts. Royalty if you liked, it was obvious he was rich. The clothes he had on were expensive looking and rare as well.

"Sir these men have accused the manager of Potter and Black vaults of preventing the courts of Goblin justice as well as stealing and allowing theft to continue" said Griphook respectfully.

"Are you now Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape?" asked the Goblin looking at them.

"Yes sir," said Harry respectfully.

"Hm…now lets here your story once more" said the Goblin sitting down behind the chair his whole attention on Harry and Severus. The door was locked, thanks to the wards.

"Well I've never had the keys to my vault as my own! Hagrid kept it from when I entered Hogwarts. I saw it once in my fourth year for a couple of minutes before Mrs. Weasley had it. I've never told anyone Goblin nor Wizard that they could take money from my vault. I know for a fact that Dumbledore has been taking money from my vaults without my knowledge or consent. He has been giving money out to Ronald Weasley and many others I have no idea about." repeating word for word of his last statement to Griphook.

"I'm surprised at you, willing to risk your life for a mere wizard" said the goblin glaring at the goblin.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously.

"The sentence for stealing in Gringotts is death penalty, if he doesn't get that then it will be exile for him" said the goblin.

"I see, good, well I want Griphook to take over all my accounts, also want statements before I leave. If possible I want every penny that's been taken from me put back" said Harry.

"That's fine by me, Dumbledore has plenty of money, and however he is not the Lord Dumbledore of the vaults. The money will be put straight into your accounts any withdrawals from straight after your parents' death. Whether he took the money or not it matters not if he had your key." he said.

"Good, now can I see some statements and get the money transferred right away" said Harry his eyes cold and hard.

"Yes, Griphook you heard him, congratulations as well" said the goblin.

"Thank you sir" said Griphook almost ecstatic with happiness.

Clicking his fingers two huge massive files came into view, the names slowly changing. From the pervious person looking after the vaults, to Griphook being the manager.

"Here is a withdrawal statement sir," said Griphook handing it over.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What did he need all that for! It started from when my parents died!" said Harry wide eyed.

"Now can you tell me how many withdrawals you have made?" asked Griphook.

"Well just at the start of each year, enough to get my books and that after third year some so I can spend money in Hogsmeade but it was never a lot" said Harry shaking his head.

"Once a year, ah I see just weeks before you started back at Hogwarts each year" said Griphook nodding his head. He clicked his fingers and seven withdraws were taken from the sheet.

"That's a total of nine millions galleons taken from your vault, that's almost half of the Dumbledore account. Which has been slowly disappearing over the years, they are not the richest to start with" said Griphook.

"Transfer it" said Harry.

"Very well" said Griphook.

The other goblin and Griphook started the transfer; they didn't need a reason to do it. As they did, the galleons on Harry's statement started raising higher and higher. He knew that the parchment was self updating, he smirked the whole time the money started going up.

"That's it sir," said Griphook.

"Good, I want every lock changed, and the old ones I don't care what happens to them. I want all new ones in my hand, also want them to go into the securest vault there is. So even the ministry cannot seize my assets" said Harry.

"It will be done immediately," said Griphook leaving for five minutes.

"I am sorry about this Mr. Potter I think I will need to keep a closer eye on my goblins from now on" said the head of Gringotts glaring disappointedly at the goblin still shaking in the corner knowing that his doom awaited him. He should never have done what he did for Dumbledore, he had only realized a little too late.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Soul Destroyed**

Everyone watched wide eyed as a howler started smoking they were further surprised when it landed on...

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

"...HOW DARE YOU TAKE MONEY THAT IS NOT RIGHTFULLY YOURS! NOW I'VE HAD HALF OF THE DUMBLEDORE MONEY TAKEN FROM THE VAULTS! THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! YOU HEAR ME NOTHING! YOU BETTER WORK ON PAYING ALL MY MONEY BACK! NINE MILLION GALLEONS FROM THE POTTER VAULTS! YOU SHAME ME I'M LOCKING THE VAULTS YOU WON'T GET IN THEM AGAIN."

"YOU DISAPOINT ME ALBUS"

"...GOODBYE"

That said the howler curled up and shivered into nothingness, the great hall was silent watching wide eyed as Dumbledore cowered from someone's voice. That someone was Albus Dumbledore's older brother, the heir of the Dumbledore fortune. His brother had given him the seat at the Wizengamot but they didn't know that his brother could take it away.

Well they did now; the purebloods will know anyways, they were far from stupid.

"Get to class everyone," said McGonagall, seeing Dumbledore was not going to move any time soon.

"Albus what was the meaning of that Howler?" she asked.

"Nothing Minerva" said Dumbledore trying to act unconcerned.

"I know what it meant Albus; it meant that you are not the heir of the Dumbledore fortune. How come? Aren't you the heir?" asked McGonagall confused, she had been a student when he had been teaching Transfiguration. Dumbledore was the one who had taught her everything she knew.

"No I'm not as you can see Minerva, I have an older brother" said Dumbledore, looking angry his twinkle no longer in his eye.

"What did it mean about taking money from the Potter vaults? You haven't have you?" asked McGonagall almost fearing the answer; she knew that it must be true.

"I took the money yes" said Dumbledore slumped in his chair, what was the point in denying it.

"Is this why Harry didn't turn up at school?" asked McGonagall her lips pursed.

"No, you know very well Harry was suspended and sent home" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Well I never…" McGonagall trailed off, huffing softly she walked away. She would not be treated like a school girl, not by anyone not even Dumbledore. Plus she was not happy that he had suspended her favorite pupil, she would not win the cup now.

--------------------

Dumbledore sighed, how could he have treated McGonagall like that, she was the only one who made him feel better. Telling him it was not his fault, and giving him false sympathies. She was always nice to him, but she had no idea what he was truly like.

Shrugging his shoulders he went up to his office, he had more important things to deal with. Like getting his brother to open the vaults to him again, his eyes lit up he knew just what to say to him. He did regret that half of his fortune was gone, but to him it was for the greater good.

Aberforth,

The news I got was distressing to say the least, I am still the guardian of one Harry James Potter. I do not understand why they would take the money from our vaults. However, I assure you I will get to the bottom of it I promise.

Please do not close the vaults, allow me access, otherwise how am I supposed to keep the Order going? You do want to average the people who hurt and killed your wife don't you? This is the best way to do so, the Order kill off Death Eaters every few days. Things are seriously looking our way; please don't make us loose this war.

Get back to me soon

Albus Dumbledore.

"That should do it!" said Dumbledore smirking softly; he used the seal before sending it off. He knew mentioning his brother's dead wife would make him agree with anything. Even nearly one hundred years later, he grieved for his wife. The man had no idea that it was Dumbledore that killed her, the poison had been meant for Aberforth but she had gotten back before him.

After her death he had closed up, he had never even wanted too see his brother. Dumbledore took full advantage of it, promising to look after his chair in the Wizengamot and the vaults. He had agreed, however over the years he had healed somewhat. Now he got a letter telling him he was not allowed in the vaults? He didn't think so.

He had never had a wife or lover himself, he thought of them as a nuisance and a hindrance to his plans. Something he didn't want, he was more like the Dark Lord than some people would ever think or believe.

He just sat in his office not letting anyone in, as he took his anger out on his very expensive things. He had bought them with the Potter money, or should he say his money now because it had been taken out of his vault and given back to Potter.

That was another thing, he really needed to go to Gringotts and find out how Potter had gotten his money back. He was Albus Dumbledore, the Guardian of Harry Potter, how dare they take money of him? When he had every right to take it, his eyes hardened, oh yeah he was going to speak with the Goblins alright. They would be backing away in fear when he was finished with them, and putting the money back where it rightfully belonged.

Perhaps it would be better if he went right now? Yes it would get him in his brother's good graces if he went and got the money back almost immediately.

-------------Gringotts--------

Albus Dumbledore floo'ed to Gringotts, he was too lazy to do anything that included walking these days. Plus he was too angry too be seen out in the open in a wizarding community. The last thing he needed was the paper getting a picture of him angry, his masks gone. Everything he had worked for would be for naught, growling low in his throat he asked.

"I would like to speak to Rignag" said Dumbledore angry.

"I'm sorry to say RIGNAG is gone…to exile! The filth goblin stealing from others" snapped the Goblin angrily; the goblins didn't want to hear the name Rignag anymore.

"I see, can you tell me who is in control of the Potter and Black vaults now then please?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

So that's what had happened, Rignag had gotten caught and a new goblin was in charge. He will have seen the unsigned documents and put his money into Harry's account. All he needed to do was bribe this goblin and all would be good, and his money back. It seemed it would not be as hard as he had thought it would.

"Of course, follow me" said the Goblin, he was being nice but he knew what Dumbledore had done. He could not help but think that Dumbledore was manipulating and turning their goblins into money greedy Goblins.

"Good," said Dumbledore taking a calming breath before he followed the Goblin.

'Knock' 'knocks'

"Come in" said Griphook from behind the door.

"Sir, Albus Dumbledore to see you about the Potter and Black vaults sir" said the Goblin, a feral grin on its face. If Dumbledore had saw he would be running, good for the goblin Dumbledore was behind him and didn't see it.

"Let him in, and thank you Gidrack" said Griphook curtly.

"Can I help you?" asked the Goblin turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am the guardian of one Harry James Potter and its come to my attention that you took money from the Dumbledore vault to repay the money I had used? Well I am the Guardian of the boy, and the money has been given to the young man in question, each galleon" said Dumbledore without blinking; he was very good at lying.

"I see well Harry has taken control of his vaults, so it has nothing whatsoever to do with you. You were never officially Harry Potter's magical guardian, Sirius Black was and it's never been changed" said Griphook softly.

"How can he possibly? He is still at school meaning he is under my care," said Dumbledore frowning, he didn't like Griphook at all. He would fire the Goblin once he had control over the vaults once more.

"He has claimed his inheritance and nothing not even his Guardians, headmaster, the Ministry can stop it. The ancient law says that any child over the age of thirteen last of their line would be allowed complete control and access of their vaults" said Griphook.

"Well this is Harry Potter we are taking about not anyone, he has too much money to look after it himself" said Dumbledore trying to persuade the Goblin to see his sense.

"That's why I am his account manager," said Griphook.

"IS there any way you could be persuaded?" asked Dumbledore sounding coy.

"Nothing, I will not betray my clients so easily Dumbledore now please leave. I rather like my life right now, and don't want sent to death or worse exile" said Griphook looking final.

"Very well, I will be back" threatened Dumbledore.

"And you won't get in to see me," said Griphook his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Fine" snapped Dumbledore quickly walking away in a bad mood and beyond angry. Fear soon settled in, what if his brother decided to come back into the Wizarding world after this? There would be nothing he could do, and would loose everything he had gained these one hundred years.

-----------------Voldemort manor------------

"Sev! I missed you" said Harry cuddling his lover; he could feel his tense muscles relax as Harry proceeded to kiss his lover senseless.

"I missed you too, however I have news for everyone" said Severus softly.

"What's happened Severus?" asked Voldemort.

"Dumbledore surprisingly still trusts me; he thinks Harry is dying and that Ron as well as the other boy was captured. He was angry with that; he didn't Order Ron or the boy to go so he doesn't care. However, he wants me to try anything I can to get Harry back. Whether he knows I really am a spy or not, I got some useful information" said Severus.

"You know he knows!" said Harry shaking his head, he hated the fact his lover kept going back there. Trying to get Severus not to go is like trying to move the Great Wall of China, impossible!

"What happened?" once again repeated Voldemort.

"Aberforth Dumbledore knows about his brother, and his dirty deeds a howler came to him this morning at lunch. The teachers don't know about what he has been doing that's for sure, they were as shocked as everyone else" said Severus softly.

"Good, perhaps now we can start disgracing Dumbledore's name, we need to let people accidentally find out I was abused, and they will go and find out for sure. That's another way to get Dumbledore out of good graces" said Harry nodding his head.

"That's amazing," said Severus softly looking amazed.

"Yes, very good idea it has merits, but how do we let it accidentally slide?" asked Voldemort, he had never been very good with planning; he just rushed bull headed into things. When he had been younger he had been great at planning, he didn't like to think it was his old age…no not that at all.

"Don't know, maybe a couple of memory's of mine could be found in Umbridge's purse, including the one where she uses an illegal quill and threatens the use of Cruciatus curse? That's two birds in one stone. Dumbledore and Umbridge" said Harry smirking.

"Excellent, that's great yes, that's good ok we will do it Malfoy will set it up" said Voldemort smirking triumph.

Things were looking up for the first time since he had been defeated the first time round. The ironic thing really was the boy who had caused it was helping him get his former fear back. New plans and plans that were sure as hell bound to work, if they didn't there was defiantly something wrong with the world.

Severus kissed his lover on his head, his lover was truly Slytherin, really smart and triumph. Perhaps this time round the Death Eaters and Voldemort could win. With plans like Harry was coming up with, who could not win the war? Dumbledore had finally made his biggest mistake, and it would prove to be his downfall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Soul Destroyed**

Plans were put into action; Umbridge indeed was found with the memories and arrested. Her trial was quick and she was sent to life in Azkaban, when they found Fudges signature on some of the new laws of Hogwarts he too was arrested. He admitted many things under the influence of Veritaserum and was sent to life in Azkaban, fifteen years for all sorts of crimes.

Things were not going well for Dumbledore, he was now being fired as Headmaster no longer had his vaults and the Order did not trust him. So they were looking for another headmaster, they were not letting McGonagall take over because of her closeness to Dumbledore. She was allowed to stay as transfiguration teacher that was it.

This was when Voldemort and the Death Eaters came in; they made sure everything on Severus disappeared. Voldemort removed the mark, it hurt a lot but in the end his forearm was not marked. They wanted Severus to end up as Headmaster or Minister.

It was not only Severus that got his mark removed, a few others got theirs removed as well. They all applied for the Headmaster position and applied to be Minister of Magic. Eventually the people who were going to be elected were picked.

Luckily for Voldemort - three of his people were picked.

Lucius Malfoy, Nathan Nott and Samantha Avery.

The headmaster place was filled up…by none other than Severus Snape.

Voldemort sat back and said to himself and his followers "It's amazing what a small bit of controlling potion can do"

"Indeed my Lord" said Severus smirking; he had made it of course.

The Order was being picked off one by one, being killed by Harry and Severus. The ones that had caused Harry the most harm lived for days in agony; Harry was very satisfied with his work. The rest Harry could not care about, so Voldemort kindly took over killing them for him. Dumbledore and the Aurors as well as some others were really the only people left.

This included two of the people Harry wanted to see dead - Dumbledore and Granger (Who was still in the cells).

"They will be killed love, do not fear" said Severus softly.

"Good" said Harry smirking.

"We have a spy in Hogwarts and the Ministry of course…would you like them brought here tonight?" asked Voldemort smirking maliciously.

"One at a time yes, oh in fact I would love too let Dumbledore watch us kill Granger…then Weasel…as well as Shacklebolt" said Harry smirking; it was time to finish the Order off.

"Very well, I will send a letter to my spy, Severus are you staying?" asked Voldemort.

"Of course, would not miss the downfall of Dumbledore for the world, its great not teaching…I could spend all day away from the school" said Severus, he had control over the school, and its children…controlling what they learned and how they were learned.

He had made sure that the purebloods were not too prejudice, and that Muggleborns didn't think Slytherin was evil. It had made a difference already; the Slytherin house had doubled in just one sorting. What could it mean in many generations time?

They were learning Dark Arts, and Muggleborns had a Wizarding studies learning new things they would never have learned if Dumbledore was Headmaster. Only pure bloods could take Muggles studies and Muggleborns took Wizarding studies. In third year they had the option, or could take both if they liked.

As these changes happened, Dumbledore lay in the ministry building waiting his trial. It seems they were in no rush to get him tried; however, he was getting tried tonight. That means once they had tried him he would be portkeyed to Voldemort and killed. There was no way they were going to let him die before he stood trial. Otherwise there would be no point in the work they had put into ruining the man.

At that very moment the new Minister of Magic was chosen Lucius Malfoy, most people were stunned but the Death Eaters were shouting and screaming as they heard the results on the Wizarding wireless. Many things had changed, the Death Eaters were no longer afraid to make a single noise in Voldemort's presence.

--------------

"What's your name?" asked Madam Bones.

"Albus Dumbledore" said Dumbledore.

……

By the end of the trial everyone in the Ministry of Magic building, dungeons number ten was stunned. Everything that was coming spewing from Albus Dumbledore's lips. The Wizengamot had consented for Veritaserum to be used.

"Albus Dumbledore you are arrested for embezzlement, murder, treason to the Wizarding world." said the new head of the Wizengamot.

Just when they said that, a portkey went off, Dumbledore suddenly disappeared. Everyone was panicked; they had a deranged dangerous Dumbledore on the loose. They had to find him and fast before he starts killing anyone, they had no idea that they would never see a glimpse or hair of Dumbledore ever again.

--------------

"Ah Shacklebolt, thank you" said Dumbledore thinking that one of his order members had saved him.

"What are you talking about!" snapped Shacklebolt who by the way was shackled to the wall.

"Where am I?" asked Dumbledore paling dramatically. He had magic suppressors on; there was no way he was going to be able to defend himself.

"You are in my Dungeons, I would welcome you with tea and lemon drops but it seems my partner in crime is ready to get down to business" said Voldemort smirking as he walked into the dungeons and sitting on his seat.

'Who' was all that was in their mind.

"Too right" said Harry walking into the room, behind him.

"Harry?!" asked a shocked Dumbledore paling completely now.

"That's right" said Harry smirking, he knew he looked better than ever, and healthy for the first time in his life.

"Shocked old man?" asked another familiar voice entering the Dungeons.

"Snape?!" asked Shacklebolt catching on to who it was quicker than Dumbledore.

"That's right, and technically Harry is a Snape also" said Severus going over.

"A Snape? Your son?" Asked Shacklebolt frowning calm even in situations like these. He knew to learn as much as he could so when he escaped he could tell them everything he heard.

"Oh no, not at all…he's my husband" said Severus kissing Harry passionately on the lips.

Dumbledore looked ready to be sick; he had been played all this time, convinced to suspend Potter…now it was Snape doing it so Harry could come here? When had Snape left his side? He had no idea that Snape had not planned on getting Harry suspended at all.

"I have heard what you have done to my husband Dumbledore…and you are about to get your comeuppance" said Severus smirking which did scare Dumbledore to bits.

"Oh don't worry we will never allow ourselves to lower to your level" said Harry disgusted with Dumbledore's thoughts.

"Doesn't mean to say we are going to go easy on you," said Voldemort with a very ugly smirk on his face.

"We also have a surprise for you my Lord" said Severus.

"What would that be?" asked Voldemort.

"We have found something to turn you into Tom" said Harry softly.

"What?" Asked Voldemort stunned. Any de- aging potion always made the memories go as well.

"Yes, with all your memories you will have a new body like it was once supposed to be" said Harry.

"And all the charms and dark art you used on yourself will stay but be no danger to your new body" said Severus.

"It's more than I ever hoped for Severus, Harry well done" said Voldemort looking extremely pleased.

"Thank you My Lord" said Severus softly.

"The money will be put straight to your account" said Voldemort taking the potion trusting them completely.

Dumbledore stood there hoping and praying that Severus and Harry were tricking them. That he was going to die, and that Harry was going to kill Voldemort any minute. It didn't happen; he closed his eyes in fear as Voldemort was de-aged into a handsome young man he used to be. He looked like the version out of the chamber of secrets. This was two potions he had had, the other had taken the snake like qualities away, now he was looking like a teenager! of about ninteen years old.

"I feel much better, thank you Severus, Harry" said Tom, they had finally found him the immortality he had been hoping for. They could continue using the de-aging potion forever and never die.

Tom checked out his new body, he could finally go anywhere he wanted and no one would know it was him.

"Lucius also has made you a new life, you are Tom Riddle's son, the name you want for yourself will be filled in when you like" said Harry.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you" said Tom softly.

"You did enough you set me free" said Harry smiling as he turned back to the dread filled three two people in the room.

"We will have company in a moment" said Harry smirking.

Almost as soon as he said it, feet could be heard, Ronald Weasley came in looking battered along with Victor Krum…Hermione as well...these were the only people left out of the entire Order.

"Harry betrayed us Professor!" sobbed Hermione crawling over to him, as if he would be able to protect her.

"I can see that Ms. Granger" snapped Dumbledore shaking his head. Sometimes for the smartest Witch she was as thick as shit some times.

"Do you know Dumbledore that your line has ended, well the Dumbledore line not the Hufflepuff or Merlin line. Your grandchild's child has been transferred into one of the woman in our ranks that could not have children. Then they were killed, so thus ends the Dumbledore line. Its amazing what you can do with spells these days isn't it not?" said Harry smirking.

"No" said Dumbledore wide eyed, this could not happen not after all this time of keeping them safe and locked up and turning them into his weapons and his way of thinking.

"Yes, Accio Granger" said Harry as Granger started screaming and clawing at the floor in hopes of getting away.

"You want to see how powerful the great Albus Dumbledore is? Hm…well let's see!" said Harry.

"Cutler" snapped Harry, the spell hit Dumbledore's privates, screaming in pain as his balls were ripped of his body. Dumbledore fell to the ground moaning in pain curled up as much as his ancient body would let him.

"Stop it STOP IT" screeched Hermione hysterically.

"Why would I do that?" asked Harry angrily he was not even started.

"He is the most powerful wizard alive he will kill you" sobbed Hermione.

Wrong thing to say, that just got Tom all worked up so he started cursing Dumbledore repeatedly. The man was a mess of blood bruises when Tom was finished with him.

"Stop it!" was all Hermione said hoarsely.

"Who's the most powerful wizard?" asked Tom angrily.

"Dumbledore!" said Hermione.

"Crucio" snapped Tom aiming at Dumbledore.

Stopping it and repeating his question "Who is the most powerful Wizard?"

"Dumbledore" said Hermione hoarsely.

"Crucio" snarled Tom.

"Who is the most powerful wizard?" asked Harry his wand now pointed at Ron.

"Dumbledore" said Hermione shaking and sobbing.

"Shut up Hermione! VOLDEMORT IS THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WIZARDING WORLD" Shouted Ron petrified he didn't want cursed any more.

"Finally admitted it?" asked Tom smirking before they knew it he had uttered the killing curse. The green glow enveloped Ron before disappearing leaving only a shell of a man behind. There was no soul there or nothing, but no one there felt pity not even Hermione for she had never truly liked him.

"Well girl what do you think? Dumbledore still the greatest?" Asked Tom.

"YES" sobbed Hermione.

"Crucio, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio" snapped Severus, he didn't want the old man to go insane and not feel the pain he rightfully deserved.

"Avada Kedavra" yelled Tom, Severus and Harry together.

The green mist faded away leaving a dead Albus Dumbledore behind and an even more sobbing Hermione. Who was nearly going into shock with everything that she was seeing. Dumbledore was supposed to be the most powerful wizard alive. He was dead; if he could not help her she didn't know what she was going to do. It seemed she was not going to get out of this one alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Soul Destroyed**

Shacklebolt was killed soon after, Hermione was really the only one left, and it seemed she was only the shell of the person she used to be.

"You should not have messed with me Hermione, now you will just have to suffer the consequences" said Harry looking at his ex- best friend in disgust.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed.

"You will be" said Harry.

"Crucio" yelled Harry, in the end Hermione did suffer horribly; she was cursed until she could not think straight. She was blinded by a spell and her vocal cords were useless after Harry hit her neck with a slashing spell. She died not long after that of blood loss, and in an unimaginable lot of pain.

She by the end regretted even thinking about betraying Harry Potter, and that's exactly what Harry Potter had wanted. The Order and everything was soon forgotten and people learned to live in their new world.

Not that it was bad, no one else died, Voldemort had a new identity and could go out. Free to live in his world, Dark Arts was allowed, just not on people who didn't want it. People who were sick were allowed to be killed by a relative, surprisingly Neville Longbottom let his parents move onto the other world. He seemed to have adapted to the new world fine. He worked with his plants and became the new herbology teacher. Even if Severus didn't want to admit it the boy was good with his plants so he gave him the job.

Severus and Harry were together forever, taking the de-aging potion when they got older. They had many children, together which Harry carried, Harry didn't mind though. He had always wanted a family and he finally had one to call his own.

The Muggle world didn't know those who had Muggle born child were silenced and could not even speak about it. Even Muggleborns could not use their magic outside the Wizarding world. They were finally safe from Muggles ever trying to get them or finding out about them.

More Wizarding populations started spreading out; there was never someone short for a job. As he new places were opened all over the United Kingdom, something that Voldemort had wanted.

So they lived in a world where there was no fear, happy and getting on with life as usual.

The end


End file.
